The Princess and the Dragon Slayer
by sunita92
Summary: In this country, dragon slayers are wanted by the kingdom. Natsu had to run away to save his life but what happened if he bumped into a nice girl and she happened to be the princess? She doesn't know who the hell is he but due to certain circumstances, she has brought him to the kingdom! How will he leave when he start to develop feelings for her? Stay tuned to my romantic novel(:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I have another story that has yet to be done but I just feel I needed to upload 1 chapter of this first and see how it goes. If its good, I will continue writing on and updating it. I know the title is a bit to cliche but honestly, I couldn't think of other title besides this after all, the stories I write for Fairy Tail will always be for NALU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail, well how I wish right?^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 1**

I was running, running and running for god knows how long. Running away in this stormy weather from people who are trying to catch me and bring me to justice. I dressed myself in high cut black boots, jeans, a t-shirt and not forgetting my scarf as well. Not a very good attire to run in this certain weather but luckily I found myself a cape that could at least cover if I were to go into hiding. Too bad it is now all drenched but luckily again, I am a dragon slayer so warmth was my number one speciality but in this realm, it was dangerous.

Why are people chasing after me? The kingdom in this country hates dragons. They believed dragons cause the almost extinction to the human population but thanks to us the humans were saved. Story has been passed down over generations and generations and I don't know who changed the story saying that we dragon slayers took down the dragons so that we can take down the humans and be rulers of the world. Well, all of that is not true.

So right now I don't know who spread the rumor that there were dragon slayers around the country. I was living in a small house in one of the villages by a farm, together with this nice elderly man who adopted me. I still remember the day on how he found me.

"_Hey there little kid, what are you doing there?" _

_I was cowering myself in a well to make sure the kingdom guards didn't find me. Well, I was technically hiding in this old man's well. I looked up as I lowered my hands to the side. _

"_Are they gone?" Tears were brimming at the corner of my eyes._

"_Who, the guards?" I nodded my head. "Yes, yes they are. Come on, get into the pail and I will bring you up." I do as I was told by the old man and he brought me up. Once I was up from the well, I jump out from the pail and landed on the ground beside him. He turned around to face me._

"_So what's your name child?" He asked as he squatted down in front of me._

"_Natsu." I said as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the forming tears._

"_Just Natsu?" _

"_I don't have a father or a mother." I kept rubbing as the tears started to fall this time._

"_Well, well Natsu. Your name will be Natsu Dragneel from now on. My name is Igneel, nice to meet you my son." The old man put out his hand towards me with a big smile. Without a doubt, I took his hand but instead I plunged towards him for a hug as I cried._

That's how the old man became my foster father and I loved him so this is why I decided to leave because I didn't want to cause him any trouble and he respected my decision but I could see he was sad when I hugged him and left the house.

I stopped behind one of the tree as I tried to catch up my breath. I took a peek and saw that there was no sign of any guards so it was safe, for now. I was about to turn back and continue my journey of escape until I banged into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

I rubbed my head and looked ahead of me to see who the culprit was and it was a girl. She happened to be looking for something. I looked to my right and saw an umbrella blew to the side still open. She must have been looking for this. I stood up to go and grabbed it before holding it out to her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She turned back towards me and a wide smile spread across her face as she stood up.

"Oh yes, thank you!" She took the umbrella and shaded herself from the rain. I noticed she looked at me from head to toe before raising an eyebrow.

"So are you going to stand there or come in before you catch a cold?" She motioned for me to come in under her umbrella. I was about to move but I could hear the guards shouting. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and I started running, dragging her along with me.

"Hey wait! Where are we going and why are we running?" I didn't answer her and kept on running. She noticed she was ignored so she followed my pace to run as well. We ran until we came to the end of a cliff. I let go of her hand to look down and all I could see was a stream of river.

"What now? It's a dead end!" The girl shouted. "Anyway who are we running from?!" I could see the guards' figures starting to appear and I had no choice but to grab her arm and bring ourselves to the edge of the cliff.

"We're going to jump."

"We what-" Before she could even finish her sentence, I jumped dragging her along with me. She was screaming as we fell to the pit ending ourselves in the river.

* * *

Splash!

I swam back up to find her and saw she was already up. We quickly swam to the side to bring ourselves up to land. Once we got safely on land, she was kneeling down on the ground to catch her breath while I stood up to bring my hood down, finally letting my face reveal to the open.

"Are you crazy?!" She started shouting. "We could have died! What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry." I had to apologize. I was the one who dragged her along with me anyways. "I'll go now and you can go back." Before I could even continue walking, I felt a pain stinging to my ankle that I had to kneel down and hold it. I hear her footsteps coming towards me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She came to my front and knelt down. "Let me see." She took off my left boot. "Oh dear, it's a sprain." She then looked around trying to find something until her eyes lay upon my cape. "Can I tear a part of this?" She asked kindly. I nodded and she ripped a part of it after I gave the okay. She wrapped my ankle tightly before wiping her sweat away from her forehead.

"It's going to take time to heal but that will do for now. I suggest you come over to my place and my friends can take care of it." I couldn't help but to continue to stare into her eyes. I've never met anyone so nice and kind after knowing them a few minutes besides my foster father. I think it was getting awkward because she was the one to first break it.

"Okay pinky… Stop staring and let's get you up." She grabbed my left arm and swing over her shoulders. She supported me and we stood up together.

"So what's your name pinky?" She looked at me with the most sincere smile I've ever seen.

"For your information my hair is not pink but salmon."

"Seriously? It does look like pink to me." She giggled before continuing. "By the way, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

And that was the first thing we got to know about each other, our names.

"Oh by the way, did anyone tell you that you're really warm or are you having a fever now?" She stopped to touch my forehead.

Oh no. I cannot let her discover who I really am. Hopefully she doesn't know about dragon slayers characteristics.

"Well, because I'm naturally warm." I looked at her and gave her one of my goofy smiles.

She laughed it off as she used her free hand to hold her stomach.

"Nice try but it won't work on me."

"What won't work on me?" She looked at me like I was clueless.

"You're flirting with me right?" I immediately blushed and shook my available hand in front of her. "No, no Lucy you're getting it wrong."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded my head.

She laughed it off and waved her available hand at me. "Alright… if you say so… Come on, let's get going before it gets dark." She smiled at me and continued to walk.

I followed her lead and I couldn't help but to keep looking at her. Something about her makes my heart swell. It was not a bad feeling because usually things that swell like my ankle right now is bad but this, this was a nice feeling.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks. How was it? Interesting to continue further? To be honest, I have the next chapter lined up already and I can just imagine how this story can go further into a very drama and romantic story. Please let me know by leaving a review k? I will really appreciate it(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's my next update for this new story. Thank you for those who left me reviews, followed me and favourite this story as well. I will not let you down guys. I will make this story as interesting as I can(:**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 2**

I was now in one of the rooms in Lucy's gigantic house. I have to say it looked like a castle. Right now, one of Lucy's friend was doing up my injury. She had it washed, followed by applying some cream before wrapping it in a proper bandage. She let go of my ankle once done.

"Thank you." I said as I put my foot back on the ground. She stood up and bowed down to me?

"Anything for hime." Hime? Hime means princess right? Lucy said she will get one of her friends to fix me up so but this purple hair lady in front of me was calling her a princess. Don't tell me she is the princess of this kingdom? If she is, I got to go.

I stood up and turned around to walk towards the door. Before I could open it, somebody on the other side opened it and the person clashed against my chest. It was Lucy. She entered the room while she was talking to someone down the hallway, causing her not to look in front of where she was walking.

I had to grab her shoulders this time. Didn't want her to be falling down another time right?

"Oh Natsu." She hard heartedly laughed. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

"It's alright. Thanks for fixing me up. I'm leaving now." I dropped my hands to my side.

"So soon?! And I just got my chefs to cook for us some hefty dinner." She crossed her arms. "I bet you're hungry even." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow now.

"No I'm fine-" My stomach just had to growl. Lucy slapped her hand on my shoulder as she laughed.

"Yeah right… Come on, I'll lead you to the dining area." She went behind my back to push me out from the room. "Anyway thanks Virgo! Come over when you're done alright?"

"Yes hime." I looked over my shoulders and saw she was bowing down to Lucy. So she is the princess?! That means these are her helpers and not friends right?

We were now sitting at her huge ass dining table. She sat beside me as she grabbed some food and placed on my plate.

"Hime, please let me do it." Virgo was it the purple hair lady, came beside Lucy with a hand on her chest.

"Nah, it's alright Virgo, tell Loki they all to come eat with us as well. Anyway didn't I tell you to stop calling me hime?!"

"Sorry hime but I'm just used to it." Lucy just shrugged it off as Virgo walked off. I guess she was going to call Loki they all?

"Sorry Natsu if you got a bit uncomfortable there. Please ignore Virgo, she's too polite and respectful."

Is this the best time to ask her who she really is? "Nah, it is alright. By the way, thanks." Why didn't I bring the question up?

"It's fine Natsu, please dig in! We have too much food for the number of people who lived here anyways."

We started to dig in when more people came walking in. There was a guy whose hair was orange, he was standing in front of the whole group where Virgo was standing on his right and another lady with pink hair was standing on his left. Behind them, there was a tall lady with fine blue hair, holding onto a dude with red and white hair? I presume they were a couple judging by how clinging she was with him. Lastly, there were two people who stand out from the rest of the group was the goat like face man and another man wearing a horse costume. Seriously?

Lucy looked up from her plate and waved. "Hey guys! Come on! Let's eat together." The group cheered as they reached the table. Lucy stood up. "Oh yeah by the way, this man here is Natsu." She said as she used her thumb to point at me sideways.

Everyone said hello or hey there towards me and I replied back by giving a wave and smile. Okay they were awfully nice; I thought people living in the kingdom were usually strict and fierce. Maybe Lucy is not a princess after all.

Two more people came out. Okay so the goat and horse man were not the only weird ones. Now a cow and a dude with pincer like hair approached the table as well. They had aprons and chef hats on. I believe they were the cook to our delicious meal.

"Come on Taurus and Cancer. Please take off your hats and aprons as well. Join us. You were the wonderful chefs to our food. You have the right to enjoy it." Lucy said with a smile plastered on her face. Okay I was right, so they were the chefs of this household.

Everyone took their seat and started to dig in.

"Lucy nice body! So what do you think of our food?" The cow guy had his hands clasped together in front of him as he shifted in his seat and if I was not wrong, I saw hearts popping out of his eyes.

"Taurus!" I saw Lucy was blushing. She quickly calm herself and pouted to her side as she plopped her left elbow on the table so that she could rest her face on her knuckles."Anyways, the food is good." I swear she looked cute when she did that.

"Milady, how was everything today?" The orange hair dude was speaking now.

"It was bad." Lucy now looked towards the orange hair guy who was sitting directly opposite of her. "I didn't even manage to write one page before it started pouring!"

"You can continue to write in your room later my dear." He was giving her a cheeky smile. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. Was he one of her helpers too?

"There's no inspiration in there Loki!" Lucy replied back. Okay so this is Loki. Didn't she mention his name just now when he asked Virgo to call them in for dinner? He couldn't be her partner or some sort…right?

"Tsk. No inspiration? Then what do you got yourself beside you now? Did you like finally get yourself a boyfriend?" Okay, the blue hair lady helped me cleared my doubts. She was using a spoon to point at me as she talked to Lucy.

"No Aquarius. I found him in the forest. He got lost and injured. I just couldn't leave him there right?"

The blue lady or do I mean Aquarius, is what Lucy called her tsked at her. Does she have a problem with Lucy?

Conversations were going around the table and I just loved hearing Lucy talked to her helpers. The way she talked to them was more like they were her friends than her helpers.

"So Natsu was it?" Okay I was brought into the conversation now. I turned to the person who called for me and it was the goat like person.

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Erm sorry, you are?" I had to know who he was before I answered anything that comes out from a stranger right?

"Sorry for my rudeness. The name is Capricorn. I am Lucy's bodyguard." Lucy interrupted in.

"I don't need protecting…" Lucy sang the sentence out instead of saying it out. It sounds as if she's mentioned this lot of time to him.

"But Lucy, you're the Princess-" Lucy slammed the table as she stood up facing down. Capricorn and everyone suddenly became quiet. "I do not need you, Capricorn, to remind me that so please, can we just have a normal dinner over this table with friends?" She looked up. I was shocked. I could see tears were on the verge forming as her eyes glistened.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Capricorn apologized as Lucy sat back down and grabbed a napkin. "No, please don't apologize." She wiped her eyes. "I should be the one saying sorry to you Capricorn for my sudden outburst." Silence filled the air once again before Lucy cutting it. "Sorry guys but would you please excuse me, I would like to get some fresh air." Lucy said that as she got up from the table and walked away.

The table atmosphere was different now. It was livelier when Lucy was around.

"Hime is always so nice to us but we always treat her differently."

I couldn't help but to question Virgo back. "What do you mean differently?"

This time the pink haired lady answered. "She's the princess of Fiore so we always treat her with royalty but she doesn't like that." She looked down to fidget for a while before continuing. "She always reminded us to call her Lucy instead of princess and stuff but some of us are not used to it. Maybe she just got sick and tired."

My eyes were wide open. So she IS the princess! I thought the princess will be scrawny and bitchy but she, Lucy Heartfillia was different. She didn't wear long pretty dresses. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts. I'm in deep shit. This is the kingdom that wanted to get rid of all dragon slayers. I can't stay here any longer but I can't leave Lucy like that too.

I had the feeling someone was looking at me so I decided to turn and saw the orange guy, Loki was it, looking at me.

"Are you going to follow her or not?" Immediately my senses took over and I stood up.

I walked away from the table to go search for Lucy. What the hell am I doing?

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! How is it? Good? Interesting? Please leave me a review to let me know how's the story so far. Thanks!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm really happy that you find this story cute and am loving it. So here's my next update. I know my other story is left with the last chapter but I'm currently drafting it so you can read this story while I try to upload the last chapter as fast as I can^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 3**

I walked through the castle in search for Lucy. I have to repeat again that it is damn huge because I couldn't remember where I have walked for the past few minutes. When I turned to a certain corner, it was a dead end then when I turned into another corner; it was a long walkway which it was the same on every other floor. I wouldn't be shocked if I got lost! Okay, actually I think I'm already lost.

That idiotic dude, he should have given me some clues on where she will be before asking me if I was going to follow her or not. I was on the verge of giving up when until I heard a beautiful humming. I stopped so I could figure out on where it was coming from. It looks like it was coming from outside so I decided to walk towards the window. The moonlight was shining in on every window that trails along the corridor castle. I looked down and saw Lucy.

She was sitting on one of the benches that lay in her garden. I remembered earlier she was showing it to me when we walked past it to enter the castle. She was telling me that here was the back entrance of her house. Now I wondered why Lucy didn't enter from the front of her castle. I brushed the question off and ran along the corridor to head below.

When I reached the garden, she stopped humming and instead she had her right elbow plopped on the side of the bench as she lay majestically on the wooden chair sideways. I think she felt my presence because she turned around and looked at me.

"Oh Natsu what are you doing here?" She quickly sit back right up. I walked towards her so that I was standing in front of her. "How's your ankle doing?"

"I was looking for you and yes, it's fine now."

"That's great!" She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Sorry about earlier, I was just being crazy and maybe emotional." She looked down when she continued.

"You want to talk about it?" I took a seat beside her as she brought her knees up and hugged it against her chest.

"I hate being a princess. Only when father is not around, I can be normal and I thought my friends knew that."

"Where's your father now?"

"He's off to catch dragon slayers." Oh shit, I felt the world stopped for a moment. "Which it's good because he won't be around for a while..." Phew, thank God.

"Well Lucy, I think your friends didn't mean to treat you like a princess." I started as I placed my hands on my thighs. "I think they are just used to it and also because they really love you that's why they treat you as a princess from their heart and not because of your status."

Lucy brought her legs down and looked at me. "Really?"

"Yup. Just from the conversation you were all having from the dining table, I could see. Furthermore you didn't call them your helpers or servants. You called them your friends." I finished and decided to look at her. Lord heavens, she was so pretty. The moonlight shining on her face was adding to her beauty. I think I ended staring at her because a sudden hand was waving in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Natsu? You there?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry got carried away looking…" Oh shit, I shouldn't have said looking.

"Looking at what?" Why did the curiousity have to get better of Lucy?

I looked around and decided to use the flowers to help with my answer since it was behind her. "The flowers." I pointed to them and she turned around. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah… because Aries really takes good care of this garden and I'm happy she did because my mom was usually the one to do it when she was alive." Lucy spoke as she stared into the garden.

"Sorry." Was all I could say.

"No don't worry Natsu!" She turned back to look at me. "She passed away when I was really young anyways." Lucy stood up once she was done talking. "Anyways I'm beat what about you?" She said as she stretched her arms and yawned.

I looked at her with one of my eyebrows raised. She looked back at me as if I was dense.

"It's night so let's turn in for today?" She used her right hand to exaggerate her words as she explained to me.

"Oh it's alright." I stood up as well. "I will leave the castle. Thank you Lucy for the hospitality and everything but I think I should really get going."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere."

"Oh come on. You obviously don't have anywhere to go so why not just stay here? Heck you can live here with you want."

"I don't like to take advantage of people's kindness." I looked back at Lucy and she had her arms folded across her chest as she pout at me. She better stop doing that. It is just making her even more cute.

"Then why not work here?"

"Work here?"

"Ya! Capricorn or Loki needs an extra hand too!" I put a hand underneath my chin to think. If I stay here, it'll be very risky since her father wants me dead but he won't suspect that a dragon slayer would be working in his castle right?

"You get to live here for free if you work here." Lucy added.

I looked at her and she was giving me her puppy dog eyes. Argh, why is she so darn cute? I had no choice but to cave in and agree as I nodded my head.

"Yeah!" She actually jumped like she was celebrating. "Oops, sorry." She giggled. "So that's settled, let's head back in, call it for a night and discuss this more tomorrow." She moved behind me to push me again like how she made me go for dinner earlier today. We started to walk back to the castle while she started yapping random stuff to me. Little did I know, two individuals were looking at us from one of the castle windows.

"You sure we can trust the boy Loki? Loki leaned against the wall that's beside of the window as he looked at the opposite side of corridor's wall instead.

"Sure we can Capricorn, stop worrying." Capricorn looked down at the couple as Loki answered him. "So who is going to give him a job?"

Capricorn didn't answer instead he led himself in a deep thought.

* * *

I had to wake up. The lights that were shining in through the available openings of the curtains were blinding me. I grabbed one of the pillows and covered my face, hoping that I was able to go back to sleep but I thought wrong. Someone came busting in my room.

"Natsu, Natsu! Wake up!" Oh it's Lucy. She will be easy to ignore at. If I pretended to be sleeping, she will eventually leave the room.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Argh… I thought wrong. I could hear she was walking to the other side of the room and bam. She went to open the curtains wide and I couldn't help but turned away from the light.

"Go away Luce." Wait? Did I just call her Luce instead of Lucy?

"Luce eh? It's the second day already and you're off giving me nicknames." I could hear her smirk as she planted her hands on her waist.

Okay I had to sit up. "Sorry it was by accident, still sleeping if you realized." I answered her by emphasizing on my last word.

"Oh come on. The morning is bright and shining. You shouldn't miss it for a day." She spoke as she twirled around.

I couldn't help but to giggle. "Alright, alright I'm up. See?" I raised my hands up in reasons as I now stood away from the bed.

"Good so now go wash up then we can have breakfast together before you start your first day of work." Lucy said before she gave me one of her beautiful smiles. Sorry I got to admit, her smiles were very pretty.

The clothes I slept in were comfortable. That's what you get from royalty I supposed. I asked Lucy last night if she had clothes to spare me that I could sleep in and she told me that there were spare clothes including underwear in the drawers of the guest room that Virgo assigned me to. I was about to grab my previous day clothes that I laid them on the chair before Lucy shrieked.

"No!" I stopped and turned left and right taking precautions. If there was a monster, I had to protect her right? "What, what was it?"

"You can't wear those." I stopped my actions and looked back at her. "Seriously Luce? You screamed because of these?" I picked up the clothes and waved it in front of her.

"Yeah because firstly, it stinks." Lucy stated as she pinched her nose to prevent the stench from entering her nose. "Second, you can't wear those to work because we have uniforms for you."

Okay now I am confused. "Uniforms?" Lucy went to my doorway and shouted for Virgo. In an instance, she was now standing in front of my room. What the hell? Did she just teleported or something? She grabbed my clothes and passed them to Virgo.

"Sorry Virgo but could you get these washed and also give Natsu his uniform?"

"Including my scarf?!" I had to cut in. For God sakes, I didn't leave anywhere without wearing it!

"Yes Natsu. Stop acting such a baby." She had one hand of her hips as she turned back over her shoulders to answer me.

"Right away Hime!" Virgo bowed down before vanishing.

Lucy turned back to me. "Alright that's settled. You can go wash up and your uniform will be out on your bed by the time you're done. See ya at breakfast Natsu!" Lucy said before walking off.

I just stood there dumbfounded. So is this what it is to live in a castle?

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter? Ain't it cute that Lucy and Natsu are getting closer? So how did you find this chapter? Do let me know by leaving a review before you go! Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! My other story, Love Starts in the Opposite Direction has finally come to an end and to all my great supporters who happened to be reading this, I would like to thank you all so much! I really hope I can make this story equally as good as that^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 4**

I managed to reach the dining area thanks to Virgo's help. Honestly, I think I was nearly lost for half an hour until I bumped into her. I really have to re-trace back all my steps if I want to go back to my room without any difficulty. Lucy was already by her table, book in hand as she sipped onto her soup. I went to take a seat opposite of her instead as I saw a bowl of soup already placed there.

"Hey Lucy." I greeted her as I sat down.

"Hey Natsu." She replied back putting her book away. "I guess you got lost huh."

"Yeah…" I answered sheepishly while I scratched the back of my head. "Can't blame me for not being able to get lost in a castle right?"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah… you'll get used to this place after a while." I looked at Lucy as she gave me one of her mind blowing smiles again. Damn, could she stop smiling like that?

I began to eat my soup and grabbed a croissant that was placed in a basket between us. Sooner or later, goat face walked in.

"Morning Lucy." Capricorn greeted her with a bow.

"Morning Capricorn. So you're here to get Natsu started right?"

"Yes Lucy. May I know if you're done?" The question directed at me as he turned to look at me.

I quickly stuffed the croissant into my mouth and nodded.

"Alright if you will, please follow me." I stood up and followed behind goat face before getting stopped as Lucy called for me.

"Have fun!" Lucy waved at me as she held onto her book again. Virgo was now beside her, refilling her cup of tea. I smiled and waved back before catching up with Capricorn. Let's see what the castle has in stored for me.

Great, just fucking great. I am helping out with the flirty orange hair dude here at the horse stables. Basically, I give them food to eat, water to drink and also clean them. Actually practically take care of them and the place. This is boring. I want to fight or do something more exciting. I guess the goat face don't trust me.

_We were walking down the corridor before Capricorn came to a stop causing me to do the same motion as well._

"_Look here Natsu, I do not know who you exactly are but I cannot trust you." He turned to face me before he continued. "We all love and treasure Lucy a lot so if you do anything to her, we won't in doubt skin you alive."_

"_So why let me stay here? Why even let me work here?" I asked with my hands behind my head._

"_Because I can see Lucy trusts you and I wish to respect her decision."_

So to play safe, Capricorn made me do a job that there is nothing he can worry under the eyes of Loki I guess. Trust eh? It's been exactly 1 full day since we've known each other and she's off trusting me already. I don't know why but I was feeling horribly bad before a pail gets shoved into my face.

"Hey Natsu, we paid you to work and not daydream." I just grunted before I grabbed the pail from Loki to get some water so that I could proceed to refill the horses' water. The uniform was not helping at all, furthermore with the weather and my ABNORMAL body heat which they all don't know about. I had to wear long black pants, tucked into my boots with a long sleeved white shirt. Oh and not forgetting the vest as well.

I guess we all have to look presentable since we work and live in the castle. After that was done, I plopped down on a nearby stool to take a rest. I decided to look up to watch the sky. I just had to close my eyes because the breeze was too nice to miss.

* * *

I think I accidentally fell asleep but due to my dragon senses, I felt someone was staring at me. I decided to open my eyes and I saw two beautiful brown eyes looking into my black ones causing me to startle.

"Woah Lucy!"

She giggled. "Sorry Natsu but I happened to be walking passed here so I couldn't help but to check on you." She said as she used one hand to cover her mouth delicately.

I got up to dust myself and looked down to her. I just seemed to notice that she is shorter than me, a perfect ideal height that every guy wants for a girlfriend. Like honestly who wants their girls to be taller than him right? Wait! What the hell am I thinking of such things now? I just had to face palm myself.

"Er, whats wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked as she looked at me worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking how ridiculous I am." I answered her as I brought my hands to my side.

"Anyway how's work so far?" Lucy walked to one of the horse to give a pat.

I had to hold onto my sigh. "Yeah, it's fine so far." Before I could continue, Mr hotshot came.

"Lucy!" Loki knelt down as she took Lucy's hand for a kiss?! Lucy hard heartedly laughed it off.

"Okay Loki, you can knock it off." Lucy said as she pulled away from Loki. Ha! Serves you right! Wait I'm being like a bitch right now.

He adjusted his shades and cleared his throat. "What is milady doing here in the stables?"

"I was bored." Lucy said it out quite flat actually.

I saw Loki smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "You know what Natsu? We haven't given you a tour around the castle right?"

I nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Why don't you leave the rest to me? Lucy I bet you want to show him around by your own right?"

"Can I?" Lucy looked happier as she asked Loki.

"Sure." Loki came beside me as he placed his hand on top of my head. "But do let me know if he tries anything funny to milady." I could feel the tension when he said that to Lucy so I guess he's warning me huh.

"Yeah, yeah I get it Loki." I pulled away from Loki's grip and went to Lucy's side. "Do anything to Lucy and I'm dead." I turned back to look at Loki over my shoulders. "Come on Luce, let's go." I grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her away from the stables. Finally I'm out of there!

After we got into the castle, I let go of Lucy. I slapped myself on my forehead for being so rough and rude to the princess. It must be because I have yet to let out my power for a while now so it has been building up inside for quite some time. I need to get it out in order to calm myself.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

I turned and saw Lucy looking at me with such compassion and concern eyes.

"Er yeah I'm fine, sorry I don't know what has gotten into me lately." I can't tell her the truth since she doesn't know yet.

"Let's just forget whatever it is alright?" Lucy came to my front to face me, hands behind her back. Jesus Christ, why am I being super weak whenever I'm around her? "For now, let Lucy Heartfillia show you around this place." She turned back to the front as she rolled up her imaginary sleeves.

I couldn't help but to chuckle before I followed behind her. Firstly, she brought me to the library. Damn! It was huge ass I tell you, though I don't really fancy books but Lucy told me she loves to write and read so I believe this is her favourite place besides the garden. Over here, she told me that Sagittarius was in charge, for your information, it was the guy dressed in horse suit. He should be taking care of the horses' stable since he's dressed like that while I should take care of this place. At least here, I can take naps and not be ordered around by that Loki. Oh, and another thing that is weird about him is that he keeps saying Moshi Moshi.

After we hanged out at the library, we went to the training room. This is so my place. The red and white hair dude named Scorpio and the blue hair lady named Aquarius were in charge of this place. They were in charge of training the guards and army. I guess they were really strong since they were the leaders.

Oh and I have also concluded that Aquarius has an issue with Lucy because she keeps on tsk-ing her. After the introductory, we left because Lucy couldn't stand getting scolded by her. I have to hand it to her; though she was the princess she didn't give hell.

Next we headed to the kitchen, there stood Taurus and Cancer. They were very nice to let us grabbed some bite and a drink as we sat there to exchange the proper introductions. I got to salute to Cancer on his cutting skills as he does it so well and fast. As for Taurus, well he does the stirring and mixing of the food. He just cannot stop getting to Lucy which just made me feel like clawing his eyes out. I think I was pissed because I told them we're done and grabbed Lucy by her wrist and walked out as quickly as we could.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?!

Lastly, we went to the garden. I saw Aries watering the plants. She stopped when she soon felt our presence and she introduced herself to me. I got to admit, she seems the most decent one here. No wonder she was in charge of taking care of the garden. Imagine if the garden was under the hands of someone else, I think it will just crumble down. Since we were done with the whole castle, we decided to take a break there.

"Phew! Finally we got everything covered." Lucy fell back on the bench as she stretched her hands.

"Yeah, thanks for showing me around Luce." I sat down as well.

"No problem." She smiled. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"What about Virgo was it? And the goat face, was it Capricorn? What is their job?"

She laughed before answering. "Well, Virgo goes wherever I go. She's like my personal assistant or what usually people called, maid whereas Capricorn is my personal bodyguard, though I don't need one since I'm always stuck here."

"Well Lucy, they're just taking precautions. You can't blame them. You're a prin-" I stopped because I remembered Lucy hates to be reminded.

"It's alright, you can finished saying the word." Lucy waved a hand at me like she was tired of scolding people to stop reminding her that she was a princess.

"Sorry Luce. But I think you're really a great princess." I said while giving her one of my goofy grins. I think I saw a blush on Lucy's face. We looked into each other's eyes for quite some time and without realizing I felt one of my hand started to reach for her face like I wanted to brush her soft cheeks.

"Hime! Dinner is ready!" We broke from our trance and looked away from each other. Where did that Virgo always popped up from? Lucy got up to brush her attire before looking at me.

"So I guess I'll meet you at dinner?"

"Yeah…" She smiled before she walked back towards the castle together with Virgo. I looked down as I placed my hands on my forehead. I didn't understand why my heart was beating like crazy.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter folks! Never expected Natsu to work at the horses' stable intead right? Anyways FYI, my knowledge about kingdom stuff is a bit limited so I would like to apologise now for any confusion. Please leave a review before you go guys! Thanks(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's my next update. Fast right? Hahahaha. I couldn't help but to upload as soon as I can once I read all the lovely reviews that I received from you guys so far^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 5**

Dinner went by better today. I could see more of Lucy's smiles and even hear her laughing as she conversed with her friends. Seeing her happy made me surprisingly happier. When our eyes came into contact, I seriously swear that I froze in my seat. I don't know what has come over me. Then suddenly the earlier scene at the garden flashed back in my mind again.

What the hell was I doing? Why did I have the urge to raise my hand and touch her delicate cheek? I seriously wanted to bang my head on the table. Maybe it has something to do with my power that has been building up, technically reaching its limits since it's been too long that I have released it. I could feel its enormous power actually. Yeah, that must be it. The overflowing power in my body is causing me to act all weird.

I need to find a way to get rid of it!

After we were done with dinner, Virgo was attending to Lucy so I decided to use this time to sneak out from their sight. I decided to walk down the halls and find if there was any hidden place I could release my power. I was actually thinking of heading back to the woods to do this but how am I going to sneak away from the castle? I have responsibilities in this place now and besides that, I know it wasn't going to be that easy.

I was just aimlessly walking down the halls as I thought on how to figure this out that I didn't realized someone was calling my name.

"Natsu!"

I think there has got to be a room that is available and hidden right?

"Natsu!"

Yeah, I just I got to wait for everyone to sleep so I can scout this place clean. Maybe when they sleep, I can even head out to the woods for a quick one.

"NATSU!"

I stopped and turned around. I saw Lucy was running towards me. It seems she suddenly has caught hold of me that she stopped in front of me and caught her breath.

"Why were you running Luce?" It took her a while to steady her breaths before she answered me.

"Geez Natsu! I called you twice but you didn't hear me." Her face is all flushed. She looks cute. Argh, stop Natsu, snap out of it.

"Sorry Luce, I was thinking about something."

Lucy waived me off. "I'll forgive you this time." She looked around before continuing. "So why did you leave the dining room without me?"

Huh? I just gave her a questioning look. Are we supposed to leave together?

"Excuse me?"

"Look Natsu, I know you're not that dense but certainly, you don't know how to make your way back to your room right? So I thought you will wait up and we could talk while we walk back." Lucy was looking away when she said her last part of the sentence and it looks like…

"Are you blushing?" Okay, I didn't expect those words to leave my mouth.

"Wait, what?! No, I'm not!" Lucy now looked at me as she retaliated back. "Who says I'm blushing? You got it all wrong N-A-T-S-U D-R-A-G-N-E-E-L." And she was using her index finger to poke my chest as she said every syllabus of my name.

"Okay fiesty… _Geez_, I was just asking." I just gently put her hand down and let out a cheeky smile. I was mocking her on how she said 'geez'.

She just pouted and held her hands to her sides in fists. After a while of glaring into each other's eyes, she gave up and looked away and folded her arms.

"Hmph, whatever. Don't come and look for me anymore if you need help." With that, she stomp my foot and walked away.

"OW!" I held my feet up as I tried to rub the pain away. Damn, that woman and I thought here she was a ladylike princess and all.

After rubbing my feet for a while ensuring that the pain has subsided, I stood up back and couldn't help to look down the hall where Lucy has just walked down. I was contemplating on whether I should follow her but at the end, I decided not to this time and instead turn around and continue to where I was. That is, finding a spot that I can unleash my power.

* * *

I think I was covering much of the castle because I managed to pass by my room but decided not to retire for the night yet. At least, I recognize some parts of the castle now. I don't know how much I have been walking but I decided to leave the castle and take some fresh air outside. My legs were taking me to the horses' stable where the horses were all peacefully asleep.

It was dead quiet and I myself have to say it was kinda creepy. I decided to u-turn and leave the horses' stable but only landed myself in tripping upon something. I took a look back down and saw the hay was all over the floor. Hay? That can't be good enough to make me trip so the curiosity got the better of me. I crouched down and brushed away the hay and was actually surprised that there was a big ring etched on the floor. Hmms, it looks like it can be pulled and I did.

Okay, so it seems that this is a hidden door so I decided to flip it open fully. The door slamming opened cause the dust to appear which send me on a coughing spree. After waiving off the dust, I looked down and saw that there was a flight of stairs. I looked around to check if the coast was clear before taking a step down.

After walking a bit further down, I stopped as it was getting dark because there was hardly any light coming through. That's when I looked down to both of my fists and took a deep breath. I concentrated my power within me to travel to both of my fists and light them up.

I brought my hands up and looked at them. Fire… It felt so good to finally use my power once again. I looked ahead and could see the fire igniting from my hands were giving off a good light source so I decided to continue walking down the flight of stairs until I reached a flat ground.

I walked ahead and couldn't help but to observe the drawings on the left and right side of the wall but these stopped once I entered a big cave.(A/N: Imagine the cave that Natsu, Lucy & Gray went where they found at that island) It was huge and somehow there was light in here so I extinguished my flames. The ceiling was high enough for a big dragon to stay in but not enter in as it seems where I came from was the only entrance and that was just enough for only a human to walk through.

I walked deeper where I saw water, like a pond actually. I crouched down and saw my own reflection in it and only to destroy it once I cup the water in my hands and rinse my face. I stood back up and took one good look of the place again.

Awesome, this is what I definitely need. Nothing can go wrong in here. It's deep below the castle walls, it's spacious here and most importantly, there's water. I sprung back, away from the water and took my stance. I lighted my fists again and let the power in me to bottle up. I could feel the adrenalin rush going through my veins and I just needed to _roar_.

Flames were surrounding my body and I have never felt so fired up! God, I missed this feeling. I jumped up and did all my moves so the power and energy in me will deplete. After a while, I crouched down as I tried to catch a breath. I couldn't help but to grin so widely. I then started to laugh as I raised my right fist in the air and jump, shouting "Woohoo"!

I continue to release more flames and once I felt that it was enough, I decided to stop as I know I have to retire for the night. I took one good look of the place again before walking back up to the horses stable. At the hidden passageway entry, I peeked out to see whether the coast was clear again before eventually coming up and quickly closing the door. I got the hay to cover the ring again before leaving the place.

I guess working at the horses stable or even for the castle, is not going to be that bad after all at least I found a place that I could unleashed my power without any issue now.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people! I know this chapter is a bit boring because there isn't much NALU activity but I assure you that you will see the link to this chapter in the next few chapters. Besides that, please leave a review before you go thanks!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's my next update. Am I fast or what? Teehee. Anyway read and enjoy folks^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 6**

I have to say, I was actually having a good night of sleep. If the lights didn't come barging in through the possible openings from the curtain, I think I will continue to sleep in. Before I could even do that, a knock on my door interrupted me.

Knock, knock.

That has to be Luce. Wow, she's not barging into my room this time.

Knock, knock again.

Okay, I'll simply ignore her. From there, she will know I'm still sleeping.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!

Argh, that does it. I threw the blanket away from me, got up from bed and walked hastily to the door.

"What is it Lu-?" I looked to the front and only to realize it wasn't her, uh oh.

"Natsu-san, it's time for breakfast. I believe you're ready R-I-G-H-T?" I swear I was sweating all of a sudden. I have never seen Virgo so scary before. She has always looked so nice but right now, she's giving me a death glare.

I just nodded quickly and Virgo continued. "Good…" Virgo suddenly returned back to normal. "We'll see you at the dining area then." And with that, Virgo turned and left.

Okay, that moment was really weird and here I was thinking Luce will be the one to wake me up. Maybe Virgo was angry that I thought she was Luce. I shut the door and proceeded quickly to take a bath and get ready for the day.

After I was done, I left my room and made my way to the dining area. When I arrived there, I saw Lucy was at the dining table, already eating with a book in her hand. I just walked up and took the seat opposite of hers.

"Good morning Luce."

…

Eh? Did she just ignore me? She didn't like me calling her Luce eh? That must be it and maybe I greeted her too softly too.

"Erm, good morning _Lucy_." Okay that gotten her attention as she brought her book down and looked up at me but only to receive a death glare.

"Lucy?" Honestly, I was a bit startled with the look she gave me. I've never seen this side of her. She's always bubbly and cheerful.

"Hmph." With that, she stood up. "Virgo, I'm done with breakfast. I'm going to continue my reading in the library." And she left.

I just blinked at her sudden departure with bread stuffed in my mouth. Virgo turned to me and gave me her death glare as well. Seriously, what's wrong with the women today? I heard Igneel talking about women having their time of the month. Is it their time of the month now?

I quickly finished my breakfast as I didn't want to receive anymore death glares and head over to the horses' stable. I saw Loki was already there and had started to feed the horses.

"Hey Loki." I greeted him.

"Hey Natsu…" Loki paused before continuing. "You look awful."

"Yeah… I do." I said as I went to grab the shovel for the hay.

"What's up?" Loki asked as he leaned against the pillar.

"I don't know what's up with the women here like seriously." I grabbed the hay with the shovel and threw in one of the horses's big long bowl.

Loki didn't say anything more instead I heard him laughing. I stopped and faced him, wondering what's so funny about. To him, it sounded like a joke but to me, it didn't.

"What?"

"Oh Natsu, Natsu… I didn't think you will be talking about women to me after only knowing me for two days." I just raised one of my eyebrows to him.

"Oh come on Natsu, can't you take a little joke?" Loki said as he slapped my back. "You want to enlighten me about why you think like that?"

"Since this morning, I've been getting death glares from Luce-_y _and Virgo and furthermore Lucy is ignoring me."

"Hmms. Lucy's giving you the silent treatment already eh?" Loki ended his sentence by dragging the 'eh' a bit longer. "Well Natsu, it's because you did something to Lucy and she wasn't happy with it so Virgo is treating you the same way because you made our dear princess sad."

"What did I do to her? I don't remember saying anything to her that will make-" And then it all came crushing down on me. Oh right….

I face-palmed myself for being so ridiculous right now, it was about last night when I teased her. Can't she take a joke? So she's pissed with me because of that? I just let out a big sigh before continuing my work.

"So you know what you did wrong?" Loki asked because I guess he was curious since I ended my sentence halfway earlier.

"Yeah." I answered him without looking back at him.

"So are you going to do anything about it?"

"Maybe later." And I guess with that answer, Loki left me alone and went back to do his duties as well.

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Your turn!"

"Thanks!" I shouted back in reply as I stood up and turned around.

I just finished cleaning up a section of the horses' stable. It was my time to take a break and I already had a place to go to. I went to wash my hands and face by the tap first. After wiping my face with my palm, I decided to take my leave knowing I feel refreshed a bit. I gave a pat to one of the horses as I made my way out.

I already knew where I was heading and it was to the library, hoping that she will still be there like what she mentioned this morning before she suddenly took off. I don't know what am I supposed to do but definitely, I'm going to apologize for teasing her and tell her that I didn't know she was that sensitive that she couldn't even take a joke. Or maybe I should just apologize and keep those comments to myself instead.

I was already standing outside of the library which it was amazing that I was able to find it or maybe it was because Lucy brought me here when we had our tour of the castle the other day. Thank god for that. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and a marvelous place was revealed to me.

I came to this library the other day but I didn't manage to take a look of the whole beautiful landscape. The ceiling was high up and it was glass painted. Inclusive indeed, it was like in the roman time I think as I recalled reading the books and seeing the pictures back at Igneel's place.

I tore my eyes back down and I saw Lucy sitting by the window at the back. I walked towards her and was about to call her but decided not to when I got a good glimpse of her. She was peacefully sleeping, as the book lay on her lap. When I was standing in front of her, I couldn't help but realize how cute she was.

The sunlight protruding in through the glass window beside her was hitting on her face. It was like outshining her beauty even more. I don't know what hit me but my eyes moved by itself downwards. She was wearing a long dress with long sleeves as her hair was tied in a ponytail to the side with some hair hanging loosely on her face.

She was such a beautiful princess. I placed my right hand over my chest as I felt my heart beating repeatedly fast again. What's going on with me? I thought this feeling was supposed to be gone once I released my power that was bottling within me for so long. I shook my head and decided to ignore it for now.

I don't know why but I just felt like reaching my hands out to brush that hair away but I ended up tugging her loose hair behind her ear. I left my hand there for a while that I ended up staring at her that I didn't realize Lucy opened her eyes.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I immediately draw back and went back further until we're at least one meter away.

"Er, er, I was just pushing-" I was stammering because I didn't know what to say.

Lucy rubbed her eyes before looking at me and god, she just look super cute right now. I grabbed my hair in frustration as I shook my head.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy now stood up and walked up to me. She placed a hand on my forehead and that got me to stop and stare at her.

"Oh my god Natsu, you have a fever!" Lucy took her hand away as she gawked at me. "I'm going to get Virgo." Lucy quickly proceeded to the exit of the library.

I reached to touch my forehead and I was wondering where she get I was having a fever. Oh ya, one of dragon's slayer's characteristics, abnormal body temperature. I thought I told her before.

"Lucy, stop!" Lucy turned around and looked at me. "I don't have a fever. Remember I was telling you I had abnormal body temperature? Don't tell me you forget?"

Lucy looked at me wide eye before she started to laugh half heartedly. "Oh right…" Lucy paused. "I forgot, my bad." She gave me one of those sweetest smiles of hers before suddenly turning into a pout and looking away with arms folded. "Oh yes, I'm supposed not to be talking to you."

I just scratched my head. I thought she forgotten about that. "Luce, are you angry with me for teasing you last night? If it is, I sincerely apologized."

"No, it wasn't about that."

Okay, I'm lost and confused now.

"Okay Luce, will you kindly enlighten me on why you're pissed at me?"

She suddenly turned and faced me. "You let a lady walked back to her room alone! You can never do that Natsu, it's so not gentleman." Lucy paused before she looked away again. "Furthermore, I wanted to talk to you and it seems you couldn't be bothered."

Damn, is this what she's pissed about? So she isn't sensitive at all. She just wanted to talk to me and I gave off such a vibe which I wasn't aware of. Oh my god, that is just making her so much cuter.

I walked towards Lucy until I was standing in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Luce. I won't do that ever again and I promise to always walk you back to your room every night so that we can talk as much crap as we want." I ended my vow with my signature wide smile.

Lucy looked back at me and I could see she was blushing. She nodded happily with one of that prettiest smile of hers and I couldn't help but to ruffle her hair causing her to whine.

* * *

**A/N: And like I always say... that's it for this chapter folks! How's this chapter? A NaLu moment we have there in this chapter. I hope it made you girls squeal. Hehehe. Anyways it's TGIF here in SG so I apologize that my next update will only be on Monday. And yes! Please leave a review before you go. I will really appreciate to see how's my story coming on so far. Thanks!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Like I promised, here's my next update. FYI, I might not be able to update very fast for this week as I'm busy with work and all furthermore I'm going for interviews! Enough about me, I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and also getting followed and favourites. I get so excited when I received the email notifications, smiling to myself like an idiot^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 7**

I quickly went back to work after settling my dispute with Lucy. I didn't want Loki to be nagging at me for over using my break time. It's great seeing her happy again. I don't understand myself but seeing Lucy smile and laugh, just makes me happy.

I think I was daydreaming, reminiscing about Lucy actually that I didn't realized Loki was standing in front of me.

"Oi!" Loki snapped his fingers at my face. Okay, I was definitely snapped out from whatever trance I was in. "Stop smiling to yourself, it's creepy."

I just blinked a few times at Loki's back as he walked away. Did he just say I was smiling to myself? Was I really doing that? I've never done such thing. I decided to shrug it off and went back to work.

The end of work was nearing so it was time to top up the horses' water and food before we could go off. I took a look around and Loki was nowhere to be found. Where did that ass went, leaving all the work behind to do myself. I just growled before proceeding to do my job.

I was done giving them their food and when I was about to refill their water, Lucy came walking in.

"Hey Natsu."

"Oh." I paused as I rubbed the sweat from my forehead. "Hey Luce." I said before walking over to grab the pail of water.

"It's time for dinner."

"Almost done."

Then there was an awkward silence between us as I top up the horses' water bowl. Don't know why and don't understand why there was. I thought the tension has been resolved earlier. I decided to take a peek at Lucy and saw she was walking to a white horse.

"Hey baby." She said as she patted the particular white horse.

Is that hers? I didn't even hesitate to ask. "Is that your horse?"

"Oh." Lucy half hearted laughed. "Yeah, she is. Meet Plue, she's been with me since I was a small little girl." Lucy finished off the introduction with a smile.

Plue… What a name was what I'm supposed to be thinking of but I thought of how cute she was when she was being shy with me. I walked up to the beautiful white horse and decided to give her a pat as well. "Nice to meet you too… Plue." It seemed like the horse understand because she neighed back in reply.

Lucy giggled. "It seems like she likes you."

I turned and looked at Lucy. "Oh really? It must because I'm the one giving them food and water on time unlike Loki, who went _missing_ suddenly."

"Maybe but please understand Natsu. Loki has other jobs to do also. He's like the 2nd hand of Capricorn."

Oh that goat face, no wonder. He's Lucy's bodyguard right? I should be doing his job instead. I will be doing a better job at it and furthermore I can be around her all the time… eh wait! What the hell am I thinking? I smacked my forehead which I think it got Lucy to notice.

"Er… Natsu?"

"Nothing, please just ignore me." I paused to look back at her. "I'm okay, trust me." I can't be telling her that she's the cause of it right?

Lucy stared at me for a while before shrugging it off. Since I was done, we proceeded to walk out of the horses' stable and head over to the dining area. I guess she took my answer for it because she started to talk to me about various stuff.

Once we got to the dining area, I saw Loki was already sitting at the table with the rest. That guy, he left me with all the dirty work while he sits here goofing off.

"Hey guys-" Lucy stopped as I think she got distracted when I walked ahead of her.

"Oi, orange head!"

Loki turned around and gave off a smirk. "Oh Natsu, the name's Loki for your information."

"You just left me there to finish off the work… ALONE!"

I just heard Loki chuckled as he stood up, hands in his pockets. "Sorry Natsu, but I thought you could handle such jobs by yourself?"

"I sure can do! But I definitely can beat your ass up as well." I was getting fired up already. I didn't know why I was picking a fight with him for just a petty issue but Loki's guts just sometimes pissed me off.

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed my arm as she whispered shouted at me. "You don't want to get a fight with Loki. He's strong."

"Really?!" I turned around and looked down at Lucy. "Awesome, that is just getting me fired up!" I cheered as I jumped out from her hold.

"Then bring it on Natsu." Loki said, accepting my challenge as he moved into his battling stance.

I saw Lucy face-palmed herself while the rest stood at her side, starting to cheer for the fight.

I smirked before I crouched a bit down and ran towards Loki. Loki also started to run towards me. We jumped when we were reaching each other and I was just about to plumber the lights out of him but only to be interrupted by an angry yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Loki and I seized our fighting and landed back on the ground. I looked for the voice who was the cause for interrupting my fun and it just had to be goat face.

"Loki, can I ask what is going around here?" Goat face asked as he walked towards us.

"Chill Capricorn, we were just having some fun." Loki answered him as he waived his hand in front of him.

"It seems like you guys were battling it out more than having _fun_." He said as he landed his eyes on me.

It seems like goat face is waiting for an answer from me. I saw Loki turned around and gave me a face to go along with him.

"Yeah like what Loki said, we're just having some fun." I said it nonchalantly.

Goat face looked at Loki before looking back at me again. "I hope that's the truth as you know I will not tolerate any nonsense." He said before turning around to leave the dining area.

"Geez, what's his problem?" I said as I placed my hands behind my head.

"That's Capricorn for you, Natsu." Loki answered me as he stood beside me. "Let's have that battle very soon." Loki brought out his hand and I gladly accepted it for a shake.

"Hey!" Lucy screamed as she came in between us. "You guys are so inconsiderate. How can you let your dear princess starve?" Lucy said as she stared at us.

"Yes, yes Lucy." Loki said as he patted Lucy's head. "This is like the first time you addressed yourself as a princess." Loki looked down at her and all she did was gave him a pout.

After that, we settled down and had dinner together. Everyone was there except goat face, thank GOD. Then once we're done, I stood up and looked at Lucy.

"You're done?"

I honestly swear I saw her blush. "Er, yeah." She stood up after wiping her mouth with her napkin and walked to my side before we left the dining room together.

Little did we know, our departure from the dining room together left her friends sprouting some comments.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the pink hair looks good with Lucy, tsk-ed." Aquarius said and she rested her cheek on her palm.

"It'll be great if Lucy is able to fall in love with him." Aries added in.

"Don't' worry." Loki answered them. "I think they're already falling in love with each other."

And so the walk back to her room was pretty quiet between us so I decided to break the silence.

"So Lucy, what else did you do besides reading today?"

"Nothing much… It's either I read or write my novel."

"That's all?" I couldn't help but to ask because honestly, just by doing those two things I will practically be bored out of my mind!

"Yes, because I was mad with _someone_." Okay, my bad.

I half heartedly laughed it off before churning the situation up. "But we're cool now right?"

She stopped and faced me. "Yeah, we're cool now." She smiled before continuing. "What about you? Besides taking care of the horses and almost trying to bash _Loki_ up…"

"Hey! That guy deserves it." I exclaimed back in defense.

Lucy planted her hands on her hips. "Look here Natsu, you can't just go around bashing up people. What happened if my dad was around?"

"So… what can I do to bash people up?"

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "Nothing Natsu, unless you join Scorpio and Aquarius forces then you can find yourself a real fight out there."

This time, I let out a huge sigh as we continued to walk back to Lucy's room. "How I wish I was assigned to their section. Seriously, I think that goat face hates me."

Lucy laughed before raising her hands up in reasons. "Don't get me involved with your rivalry issues."

Before we know it, we were already standing outside Lucy's room. Damn, and here I thought the walk was actually supposed to be longer since the castle is big.

"Oh well, here we are already." Lucy laughed it out half heartedly. "I guess thanks for walking me back though I hope the walk back was a bit longer." With that, Lucy looked down as her back faced her door.

I looked at her, stunned. We were actually thinking about the same thing. I blinked a few times at Lucy though she can't see it, wondering why no words were able to leave my throat at that point. Was I that shocked that we might be feeling the same to actually spend more time together?

"I guess I'll go in now." Before Lucy could open her door, I did something so hasty that I didn't expect to do.

"Wait." I said as I grabbed her wrist. Lucy looked up at me and I took a while to build up all my confidence before I could actually look at her in the eyes.

"I feel the same way."I paused before looking away. "Do you want to stay out a bit longer, to talk I mean?" I decided to look back at her and I saw her smiling.

"I thought you will never ask Natsu." And with that, we walked to the nearest window to take a seat there and continue our conversation.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people! How's the story going so far? There's a NALU moment here. Hehehe. Anyways, I can assure you that the next few chapters are going to get really interesting. Please leave a review before you go thanks!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the lateness of my update but pls do forgive me as I was so busy with work. Its the long weekends here in SG due to CNY so I finally gotten the chance to upload my next chapter! Anyways enjoy(:**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 8**

The next few days carried on the same. Lucy will barge in my room in the morning to wake me up and after a few desperate tries, I got up and then she will head to the dining area first for breakfast while I get ready and meet her there.

After we were done with breakfast, I will head over to the horses' stable for work while she will find and do whatever she can which is most probably heading to the library to read or write as she waits for my work to end. She will be so excited to pick me up from the horses' stable but she will cover it up saying she wanted to meet Plue.

I still remembered that shy look on her face when she talked to me. "Hey Natsu, and let me get this straight that I'm not here to see you but see Plue okay? But since it's the end of your work too, let's head to the dining area together."

If I could talk horse language, I'll be asking Plue whether Lucy did this before I came into the picture. So yeah, after work we will head to the dining area together and sometimes goat face will be there. Anyways that's all I'll talk about him, don't want the topic of goat face to spoil my mood.

And lastly, I will walk Lucy to her room but at the end, we will end up sitting by the window that's close to her room to talk. We will talk almost about anything except the fact that I'm a dragon slayer of course. I can't tell her yet, I don't know how to take it if she's going to be scared of me or worse, exile me. Besides that, we both got to know more about each other.

Right now, we were walking back to her room as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Argh!" Lucy sighed loudly, not very princess-like but it was funny for me to be the only one hearing it. "I'm so bored being cooped up here in the castle."

"Then why don't you go venture out?"

"Because after that incident with you, Capricorn _forbids_ me to leave the castle alone now. He doesn't want me to meet any strangers and bring them home like how I did with you."

Oh my god, that just makes me feel awfully bad. "Sorry." I apologized while I looked down.

"Oh Natsu, why are you apologizing for… I don't regret meeting or bringing you back here at all. Hell, even if Capricorn disagrees with me initially for letting you in the castle, I will bicker with him until he gives up."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment about goat face. "So I'm not even an ounce of regret?"

"Hell, no! You were hell fun."

"Really…. I didn't know I was that fun to hang out with." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh come on Natsu, stop being bashful. I still remembered the first time we met when we jumped the cliff. Did you know it was my first time? Though I still wondered why you were running away from them…" Lucy said as she placed her finger under her chin.

Oh shit. I got to change the topic to divert the attention away from that day. "Why don't we head out now?"

Lucy stopped and looked at me cluelessly. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, you said you were bored?"

"Yeah I know, but now?"

"Come on!" I said before grabbing her wrist dragging her with me to the horses' stable. Once we got to the designated place, I let go of Lucy's wrist and went to grab the equipments that were necessary to ride a horse.

"Natsu, are you insane? I can't. The rest won't care but if Capricorn caught a sight of us, I'm no, YOU'RE dead meat." Lucy said as she emphasized the 'you're' while pointing her index finger at me.

"Geez Lucy, that guy doesn't scare me one bit." I said as I settled the equipment on Plue. "Don't tell me you're chickening out Luce?"

Lucy gawked at me before walking up to me. "Am not." She said as she poked her index finger on my chest.

"Then let's go for a ride." I hopped on top of Plue and extended my hand to her. I could see she was a bit hesitant at first but she gladly accepted my invitation and hopped behind me.

"You better make this ride an enjoyable one, Natsu Dragneel." She said as she settled her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh don't worry, I will. If I'm going to fast, let me know." And with that, I whacked the rope that I held onto Plue and that got her to start galloping.

* * *

We exited by the back entrance that Lucy informed me about and we went riding through the woods. It was definitely good and refreshing to finally get out of the castle. The breeze that hit my face was getting me more excited as we rode under the skyline. I think I was riding a bit too fast because I heard Lucy was calling for me.

"Natsu, you're going a bit too fast!" Lucy shouted over my shoulders. "It's difficult for me to hold onto you!"

"Why don't you wrap your hands around my waist instead?" I shouted back.

"Eek! No way! I-er..."

"Don't worry, it's for safety." I interrupted her, shouting back to reassure her and I think she took that as an answer because I felt her hands wrapped around my waist and also her face pressing against my back. I believed she was blushing because I could feel her face was hot.

I looked over my shoulders and I saw Lucy looking down. "I-I feel better this way." I couldn't help but to smile though my heart was beating a million times faster now. Hopefully she cannot hear it right?

I then took a quick glance down and saw her delicate hands, intertwine with each other. I could feel my face getting hotter now. Am I blushing? Is it because the sight of her hands or the feeling of contact?

I decided to shake that thinking off for now and look straight ahead instead. I could now feel Lucy tension loosening off a bit as she looked up at the night sky.

"Wow…" I heard her commented. "It's so pretty."

"Are you enjoying this? I shouted over my shoulders as I looked at her.

She sat up and looked at me. She smiled and nodded. Our faces were so close together that I could feel her breath on my face. I was so entranced by her eyes actually by her whole beauty of her face that I didn't realized her facial expression changed. "Natsu look-!"

And before I could even got warned, I was hit by a branch and got throw off onto the ground. That was just a nasty fall.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy calling for me but I decided to lie there for a while, waiting and actually hoping the pain will subside.

I could hear shuffling of foot so I believe Lucy was running towards me. "Natsu, Natsu are you okay?" I felt her presence just beside me so I believe she crouched down at my side. Eh, why is she crying out so frantically?

"Natsu, please!" Lucy now held my face and I could feel water dripping on my face. Is that her tears? Was she that worried for me? I decided to turn the situation around by showing her that I was playing a trick on her.

I took a peek and saw she had her eyes closed as her face hovered above mine. I decided to use this chance to quickly grab both of her hands causing her to scream and change the position between us.

Now she was below me as I hovered above her, my knees and palm resting on the ground to support my body. "Got ya." I said before grinning widely.

Lucy looked at me wide eyes before throwing a punch to my shoulder. "Natsu, you idiot!"

"Hey, hey. It was just a joke. You think a measly fall can take down Natsu Dragneel?" And that got Lucy's eyes to be glistened with tears.

"Idiot!" Lucy threw her arms around my neck and cried. "I don't know what to do if something happened to you!" I decided to sit up, bringing her up with me and so that I could wrap my arms around her body.

"Shh… I'm sorry Lucy but nothing will happen to me." She started to seize her crying which that got me to break our hug to a mere distance apart causing us to look at each other.

Then silence took over and we ended up staring into each other's eyes. I felt my heart was beating faster than it was just now. I swear something was acting up in me because I just wanted to hold her face and lick away those tears that she shed for me.

Without realizing, we were inching closer to each other. I swear I could feel her breath on my face and I think she can feel mine on hers as well. Seeing her face flustered was honestly making my hormones going crazy inside. It was like I just needed to claim those lips of hers. Lucy's eyes were now half closed which was just making me more confident to do it, to kiss her because she was so obviously giving me the green light but before I could do it, I moved back.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 8 folks! How was it? Sorry for leaving you guys at the most exciting part but don't you worry, the next chapter is almost done! Will appreciate if you can please leave me a review before you go guys. Thanks^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's my next update. I bet you all can't wait what's going to happen since I left you all in a cliffhanger in chapter 8. Hehehe. Well, well, don't let me stop you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my God Luce." I moved back and stared at her in shock as if reality just suddenly washed down upon me. "I'm so sorry Luce, I can't." I stood up and paced around.

I think Lucy opened her eyes to look at me because I happened to take a glance and she was staring at me, puzzled and confused.

"Why, Natsu? What's wrong?"

It took a while for me to answer Lucy back actually. Why wasn't I able to kiss her? She gave me the green light and that was making me jumped for joy in my heart. I just wanted to hold her and claim those lips of hers but what was holding me back? Is it because I wasn't being honest with her all this while? Or is it because she's a god damn princess!

I sighed in frustration, knowing I had to reply her although I don't know how to. "I'm sorry Luce. We just can't." I growled before kicking the tree.

"Why not?!" From the way she raised her voice, I could tell she was pissed.

"We just can't. Don't you understand?" I tried to keep my cool as I replied her back.

"No I can't." Lucy stood up as she walked towards me. "How can I understand when you're not giving me a logical explanation on why you don't want to kiss me because I sure did want you to kiss me!" Lucy was panting after shouting her whole lot of words at me without any pause.

I stopped pacing and looked down at her. So I was right that she was giving me the signal to kiss her, no mistake on that but how can I when she doesn't even know the real me and let me repeat this again, she's a princess for god sakes. I don't even know if it's okay for me to kiss her though I really wanted to.

"Tell me Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy screamed. I could hear her voice breaking as she clenched her fists to her sides.

I ruffled my hair before bringing my hand back down to my side. "Okay Lucy, you want to know?" I paused to make sure Lucy looked up at me before taking a deep breath to continue. "I feel weird nowadays. Whenever I'm with you, my heart just beat so fast and at times, it aches. Like pain aches you know. I thought it was because of something so I tried letting it go but it still didn't work." I started pacing again before I come to a stop in front of her again. "I even dread to see your face every time thinking how cute you are."

There was a still silence between us for a while and I was actually grief stricken seeing that expression that was currently implanted on Lucy's face. She looks either shocked or surprise which I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

"Natsu…" Lucy brought her hands up to her mouth. "You love me?"

"Love?" I paused as I stared into Lucy's eyes because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Oh so all the while I've been this confused from my emotions that I've never experienced before it's because I'm in love with Lucy?

I looked away and started laughing.

"What's so funny Natsu?"

I stopped laughing and looked back at her. "You got to be kidding me." Honestly, I don't know why I was laughing and said such comments to her. I was feeling happy but I can't and don't understand why I'm not admitting to this feelings instead.

"Natsu, why are you laughing?" Lucy asked; determination in her tone.

"Because I can't be in love with you!" I just blew. "Freak Luce, you're a freaking princess and I'm just a merely servant in your household."

"And what's wrong with that?!" Lucy shouted back.

"Like I said, you're a princess and I'm a servant." I paused before continuing. "You're supposed to be in love with a guy like Loki though I really despise his guts or better still, a _prince_."

And before I knew it, I got a slap across my cheek. I held my cheek that was currently stinging as I stood there stunned by the fact Lucy just slapped me. I slowly turned back to look at her, tears were trailing down her cheeks as her hand was still raised in the air.

"You're an idiot Natsu!" She shouted at me though her voice was breaking from crying as she clenched her fists to her sides. "I hate you!" With that, she turned around and ran to Plue, hopping onto her white horse and started galloping away, leaving me there.

I looked down as I clenched my fists. "I'm sorry Luce, I've not been honest with you all this while." I obviously spoke to no one and decided to light my fists. "How am I supposed to tell you that I'm a dragon slayer?"

* * *

The rain started pouring down heavily and it caused the fire around my fists to die out. I still stood in the same position as Lucy left me. I was too dumbfounded. I was godly in love with her but was too afraid to tell her the truth. How can she love a lying bastard like me? I don't even know if she loved me. She didn't even say anything about liking me either earlier!

I looked up to the sky, eyes closed as I tried to comprehend everything on hand when suddenly, I heard a faint scream. I opened my eyes when I realized the scream sounded too familiar. There was that scream again. It was Lucy.

I started sprinting off, heading off to the direction where the scream was coming from. Thank God for the good hearing senses that we dragon slayers have as well. I was running as fast as I could that my legs could take. But I needed to be faster than this. Lucy's in trouble and she needs me.

I pointed my fists backwards and lighted my fists, making them like rockets to make me propel faster. I didn't care if the rain killed my fire many times. I will just light them up as soon as it was gone. Right now, my only interest was getting to Lucy as soon as possible. The next thing I heard was Lucy's screams of letting her go and it was much louder this time and clearer. This means, she's around here.

I took a sniff as I continued to run although it was difficult from the rain but I managed to catch her smell and when I was nearing to her location, I could see that bandits caught up to her and without thinking, I just jumped right in giving a flying kick to the bandit that was in front of Lucy.

I grabbed the guy by this collar and brought him up, my eyes turning into a fierce look.

"I'll pay for what you did to Lucy." I said and with that, I punched the guy in his stomach sending him flying back. His friends were appalled by my strength but that didn't stop them from ganging up and beating the hell down on me.

Because I was only able to use physical attacks due to the wet weather and also I didn't want to showcase to Lucy yet, these guys were a bit difficult to put down but that doesn't stopped me from getting stronger and landing strong and firm punches or kicks at them. Finally all were down for the count and I was panting heavily as I stood there.

I turned around to face Lucy and I could see her smiling at me through the rain with her teary eyes. I was about to walk to her when Lucy's expression suddenly changed.

"NATSU!"

Too late. I looked down and saw blood penetrating through my shirt. I coughed and blood was spluttering out from my mouth. That just does it. I looked over my shoulders with my deadliest glare and I think that got the bandit to back away and in attempt to run away but too bad, he couldn't. I punched my knuckles together before moving them into fists to my mouth, giving him the biggest fire breath attack, barbecuing him and his bloody friends along.

After knowing they are totally fried and unable to move anymore, I reached for the dagger that was still etched to my back slowly pulling it out and throwing it to the ground.

I turned around to look at Lucy again, hoping she will be smiling at me like she did earlier but as expected, she wasn't. She stared at me wide eyed, her mouth agape a bit. I guess she's scared of me after all. I couldn't blame her. Hell, her dad wanted to get rid of us anyway.

I decided to turn around and walked away before Lucy called for me.

"Natsu wait!" I paused and looked back but only to find my vision getting blurry so I crouched down when she approached me. "You're hurt! We need to get you back to the castle fast!" Lucy shouted thinking I couldn't hear her from the rain. She tore the bottom of her dress and wrapped around my wound.

I chuckled. "It's like how we first met Luce." I tried to joke, hoping the pain will go off actually.

"Oh shut up Natsu! Please!" Lucy shouted with tears already falling down her delicate cheeks. She whistled and I believe she called for Plue. I could see Lucy was panicking as she stood up to bring Plue nearer to us.

Lucy crouched down and I took this chance to speak to her as I raised my hand to caress her cheek. "Lucy, please stop crying."

Lucy looked at me with those beautiful brown orbs of hers as she controlled herself not to cry even more. "Don't you understand the meaning of shut up Natsu?! You're going to be okay!" Lucy shouted back as she hung my arm over her shoulders and brought me to Plue. I didn't know how I managed to get on the horse because all I remembered was that and my vision just blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! How was it? To be honest, I hope I made you girls squeal. Hahaha. It just made me so thrilled when I draft this story up, like I couldnt stop you know? Anyway please leave a review before you go guys thanks(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update but it's a long weekend here in SG due to CNY. How was chapter 9? Was it thrilling and exciting? So Natsu right... Hahahaha. Anyway I left you guys at a cliffhanger so here you go, enjoy(:**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 10**

_I turned around to face Lucy and I could see her smiling at me through the rain with her teary eyes. I was about to walk to her when Lucy's expression suddenly changed._

"_NATSU!"_

_Too late. I looked down and saw blood penetrating through my shirt. I coughed and blood was spluttering out from my mouth. That just does it. I looked over my shoulders with my deadliest glare and I think that got the bandit to back away and in attempt to run away but too bad, he couldn't. I punched my knuckles together before moving them into fists to my mouth, giving him the biggest fire breath attack, barbecuing him and his bloody friends along._

What a dream… It all seemed too familiar though. I decided to open my eyes but to no success as the sudden light made my eyes squinted. It suddenly seemed I wasn't used to the light. After being able to take it in for a while, I opened my eyes and was staring right at the ceiling of my room.

Strange, I usually don't wake up by myself. Before pursuing my thoughts further, I wanted to get up but failed to. Argh, why does my stomach hurt? I slowly got up, not fully to a sitting position though as I got my elbows to support my weight as it rested on the bed. I brought my hand to the place where I felt the pain coming from and it was bandaged up.

Then suddenly everything just came pouring down on me. No wonder that dream seem too familiar because that dream that I just had, actually happened. It wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory as I believe my brain was reminiscing about last night events when I was out with... Lucy!

I frantically scanned around my room to find Lucy when I realized she happened to be nowhere in the room. I was about to get up and go find her though clearly, I was no position to but I didn't care. I couldn't care less about all the pain that will be soaring through my body more than seeing Lucy's face right now, seeing whether she's okay.

I decided to pull the blanket off from me but again, I failed to. I tugged the blanket and it seemed something heavy was putting weight on it so I traced the cause for it and only to be surprised, it was Lucy! She was sleeping peacefully on the side of my bed.

Okay technically, she was sitting on the floor as she rested her head on my bed. Her arms placed over each other, using them as a pillow. I couldn't help but to break a smile, seeing she was alright just made my worries disappear and happy too.

I turned to my other side to take a look at the view outside through the window, and realized that the sun was already up. Wait, what time was it? Damn! I got to get ready for work. I quickly tried to get up but paused when the pain soared through again. I ignored it but slowly got up from bed and carefully, hoping I wouldn't budge Lucy up.

I searched around my room to find the top of my uniform thrown on the chair at the side. I picked it up only to realize there were blood stains on it. I decided to forgo it and take another new shirt hanging in the cupboard. I was carefully taking it out from the hanger when I heard Lucy calling for me.

"Natsu?"

I turned around and saw she was up, rubbing her eyes as she looked at me.

"Hey Luce." I decided to greet her as I continue to wear my shirt.

"What are you doing?"

I paused and looked at her, leaving my shirt unbutton. "I'm getting ready for work."

Lucy stood up and I could see her face was already creeping up to a blush. "Exactly my point, you're hurt Natsu. You need to rest."

Silence overtook the atmosphere. I wiped a palm over my face before speaking. "Let's just act like this never happen okay?"

"How can I Natsu?" Luce went around the bed as she stood like one arms length away from me now. "You saved me from those bandits even though it was my own stupidity and because of that, you could have died!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to control her tears from falling.

"But I didn't alright?" I said before looking away and placing my hand behind my head. "So stop worrying already."

"Why about you Natsu?" What? I looked at her and she was now looking determined. "Why don't you stop worrying as well?"

I was seriously confused. "About what Luce? I don't get what you're trying to say."

"About what I saw last night!" She shouted. She closed her mouth before opening it again. "You're a dragon slayer right?"

* * *

She said it very softly but I could hear it since of my sensitive hearing. Everything just seemed to suddenly stop at that moment. Right… I was totally trying to avoid that whole conversation with Lucy, hoping she will forget what she saw last night so hearing it from her actually mouth, it came to a shock to me. I looked at her wide eyes before looking down as I clenched my fists at the side.

"Natsu, you can hear me right?" Lucy continued speaking. "I'm well aware that's one of your special traits." I was really speechless. I didn't know how to respond her back now. To be honest, I was really scared.

Suddenly, she let out a big sigh before walking towards me so that right now, she was standing right in front of me.

"Natsu, why did you keep this away from me?" Lucy said it in a much calmer voice right now. "Were you that worried I will expose you?"

I was clenching my fists even tighter, even though it was impossible to. She was right, I was damn worried she will expose me and not only that; I was even more worried that I won't be able to see her anymore.

"Natsu, please."

"Yes Luce!" I suddenly blew. "I was damn worried you will expose me because your father wants us to be dead!" I decided to face her as I continue my confession. "Do you know every day we live in fear, hoping that we won't get caught and hang to our deaths?"

I could see the look of sympathy in Lucy's eyes but I decided to just press on. "Hell Luce! We're also human beings but we were gifted to save mankind. Don't the citizens of this kingdom realize this? Have we done any harm to them yet?" I slumped down until I was kneeling in front of her.

"That was why I was running away from that time Luce. I was running away from your father's guards. I think I would be dead if I didn't found you at the woods that time. And I started to have a life which you gave me. I didn't want you to hate me because I was finally feeling happy. You made me so warm inside which I didn't want the feeling to go away ever. I was more afraid of losing you than losing my life."

I felt my eyes getting watery. Damn, this is so no cool at all. I looked down as I didn't want Lucy to see how weak I was. The next thing I realize was I felt warm and comforting hands, encircled my body. I looked up and was shocked to come face to face with Lucy's shoulders now.

"It's alright Natsu. Just let it go." Lucy said as she cooed and rub her hands on my back.

It was so comforting that I didn't hesitate to let my tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried out loud. All the pain that I've kept over the years was released. It was so painful. It hurts so much more than the cut on my stomach. My cries weren't only for agony but they were for love too. I was so touched by Lucy's warmth and act that I couldn't bear it even.

Why did I keep this from her all this while? I should have trusted my instincts and told her the truth but that was all not necessary now. The fact is now she knows and she accepted me for who I am. Who am I kidding? I was in love with her for god sakes.

After what it seemed like eternity, I stopped crying and my cries turned to sobs and now I was just sniffing my snot.

"Damn, that was terribly embarrassing." I said as I placed the palm of my hand on my forehead.

Lucy broke the hug and looked at me. "But well, do you feel better now?" Lucy said and I couldn't help but to look at her. She was just giving me those smiles of her. Her smiles that always made me happy and MORE warm inside.

"Yeah…" I said as I scratched the back of my head and silence overtook again before Lucy decided to break it.

"So…. Natsu? Are you going to show me your power ever again? I just think you guys are so cool!" Lucy smiled widely as she asked me.

"What? You find us cool?"

"Totally! I know dragon slayers are not evil but I don't understand why my dad can't accept that fact."

I couldn't help but to chuckle when she commented my species. She was like a kid, requesting for a story to be told before she goes to bed. I stopped laughing when I realized a pout was showing on her face now.

"Alright, alright. I will." I said before ruffling her hair. "But not here."

"Then where? Obviously I'm not going to let you go out in the woods again like _this_." She said and pointed to my stomach while blushing. I looked down, realizing she was pointing to my injury and I guess seeing my chest was just making her embarrassed.

"I have a place."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people! How is it? Love it, like it, hate it? Do let me know how you find this chapter or even the story by leaving a review please. I realized that this story ain't that popular like Love Starts in the Opposite Direction. Abit discouraging but don't worry, I'll give my best still as I wont give up to my fellow readers^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I saw your encouraging reviews and I would like to thank you all so much! I'm so touched and happy that you guys love my story. Anyways here's my next update. Sorry for the slow updates now but I'll try my best to update faster k? Cheers^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 11**

I saw Lucy blinked a few times at me before opening her mouth. "You do?"

"Yes I do Luce or not how was I able to you know, use my powers without getting out of the castle?"I said as I scratched the back of my head, to hide my nervousness away. I'm just not used to talking aloud about this to Lucy yet. I decided to change the topic and divert her attention away from that instead.

"Anyway I need to get ready for work. I'm already super late." I said as I started buttoning up my shirt.

"Cool…" Lucy started to get all dreamy eyes as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

My eyebrows started twitching as I realized she didn't even listen to me. Was being a dragon slayer really cool to her? "Okay Luce." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulders. "Please promise me to keep this between us will you?"

"Yes sir!" Lucy replied back as she mock saluted to me. I just raised one of my eyebrows to her as uncertainty build up within me.

She smiled sheepishly back. "Of course I will Natsu, geez will you relax? I just haven't seen a dragon slayer in my life so you can't blame me for getting so excited right?" She paused before standing up and started to twirl around. "I've always dreamed about meeting you people so when I finally met you, I just couldn't contain my excitement. I just find dragon slayers such mythical creatures and beautiful. Knowing that one is standing right in front of me, it's just so amazing." Lucy didn't continue as she banged onto me when I stood up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Natsu." She quickly apologized as she turned around to face me. Her back collided against my front so the injured part at my stomach area, was kind of affected.

"Don't worry about it. No big deal." I mentioned to her after hissing in pain. The next thing I knew was her delicate hands was over my injured spot, rubbing it gently. I couldn't help but to suppress a moan. It was so obvious her touch was making me go insane. I just wanted to touch her and I so wanted her to touch me back more but I needed to resist and control so I just had to grab her hands away from me.

"Lucy, don't." I said as I looked down, letting my bangs covered my eyes.

"Was I making it worse?" I could hear her voice was added with a tinge of remorse. "I was just trying to massage it to make it better. I'm sorry if I made it worse."

"No Luce, you didn't." I decided to look up and faced her. I let out a big sigh before proceeding on.

"I just, don't want to take advantage of you." Lucy was staring at me. Her beautiful brown orbs were very hypnotizing. I grunted in frustration before continuing. "This is going to make me sound so sick and disgusting but the more you touched me, the more I didn't want you to let go."

Lucy managed to slip her hands out from my grip and placed them on my cheeks instead. "Natsu, I love you."

So many emotions were going through me now when those four words left her mouth. I don't know if I was happy, sad, touched, shocked or surprised. "You love me?" I asked her, almost like a whisper.

"Yes Natsu." She nodded and smiled at me. My heart was beating so fast right now but I wasn't confused this time because I knew now why my heart was reacting so crazily. I was in love with this girl all this while and she in return, loved me too.

"Well I'm sorry that I only told you this now." Lucy let go of my cheeks and laughed half heartedly before continuing. "I was supposed to confess to you when we were back in the for-"

I didn't even let her finished her sentence because I decided to let my instincts act out today instead. I held her face as my lips finally claimed hers. I believed Lucy was either shocked or surprised because I didn't feel any reaction from her until after a while she was finally reacting by kissing me back. She moved her hands up as she placed them over mine.

We broke the kiss after what it seems like centuries but actually, it has only been minutes as both of us needed to catch a breath. I rested my forehead against her and I could see Lucy's face was flushed from our earlier action. She was so cute blushing; she was just making me want her more.

"You're so cute blushing." I said before giving her my signature wide smile.

"Shut up." It was so obvious Lucy feels super embarrassed now.

I couldn't help but to laugh before going for her lips again. "I love you too."

* * *

Lucy and I ended up lying on my bed, side by side as we talked and cuddled. My arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned against my chest, the side that wasn't injured of course. She was simply beautiful as she laid there at my side, on my arm, as if she was like a puzzle piece meant to be fixed onto me to be completed.

I guess you're wondering why I'm here with Lucy instead at the horses stable since I was preparing to head for work earlier am I right? Well, Lucy notified me that I didn't have to go work because of my injury.

Surprisingly, Loki, Aries and Virgo knew about my accident last night. Virgo and Aries were the one who attended to my injury so reminder to self, to go thank them later when I see them. As for Loki, he was the one who carried me into my room. I guess I have to thank him too huh.

I wasn't worried that Virgo and Aries will blurt us out to goat face but not for Loki. His goat face second hand man in charge after all but Lucy did reassure me that Loki could be trusted. Well, I hope so.

There were times when silence overtook the atmosphere but it wasn't an awkward one like how it was always been before. It was a nice silence where I will just place numerous pecks on top of her head and Lucy will just giggle.

Lucy and I didn't even leave the bed, hell we didn't even made any effort to leave the room. It was already night time so Lucy told Virgo to help bring food into the room because she didn't want me to make any movements as I was still injured. Seriously, Lucy was treating me like I was bedridden but come on a little scratch can't take down Natsu Dragneel that easily right?

"Oww, oww, oww, oww." Alright, I take back what I said about myself earlier. But still, you guys do get what I mean right? Anyways, Virgo was currently attending to my wound as she helped me to change my bandages so it did hurt a little bit.

"Alright hime, all done." Virgo said as she stood up and bowed slightly. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No." Lucy shook her head. "I'm good. Thank you so much Virgo." Before Virgo could take a step out of the room, Lucy stopped her as she continued to speak but more like a whisper instead. "Sorry Virgo but where's Capricorn? He doesn't know right?"

My ears perked up as I sat on my bed, my eyes looking at the window instead towards them.

There was no exchange of words between the two before I heard Virgo replied Lucy. "No hime, I guess not. Aries, Loki and I promised to keep this low but you also need to play your part hime."

"Yes Virgo, I understand. Thank you again." And I believed after that, Virgo took her leave as I heard the door closed shut.

"I heard that you know."

"Oh damn, Natsu!" Lucy said as she smacked her palm on her forehead. "I totally forgot about your special hearing." Lucy continued as she looked at me and placed her hands on her hips. "Will you like give me a reminder or something next time?"

"No can't do." I ended with a whistle as I walked to my cupboard so that I could grab any t-shirt to throw on. "Anyways, come on."

"Wait what-" I grabbed Lucy's hand before she could even ask and left my room.

We ran down the halls of the castle and I swear Lucy was trying to keep up with me after all; she was wearing a long dress that I believe was in her way to make her run more freely.

Once we arrived at the horses stable, I looked left and right before sliding the door open. I could see the look on Lucy's face and it was total clueless. I pulled her quickly inside before sliding them close again.

"Okay Natsu, why are we doing here?" Lucy asked me as I let go of her hand. "I told you we're not going to leave the castle in that condition of yours, why are you so stubborn!" This time, she whispered shouted.

I was squatting down as I turned to look at her. "What the hell are you talking about Luce?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who says we're leaving the castle?"

"Huh?" I didn't hesitate further to lift the hidden door, opening it and letting it slammed across the other side of the floor. A smirk appeared across my face as I saw Lucy's eyes went wide. I walked down the steps a bit before turning back to Lucy.

"Let's go." I said as I held out my hand with a smile. It took a while for Lucy to finally cave in but eventually she did as she took my hand.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! How was it? I think most of you all will be like OMG finally they kissed right? Hehehe. Anyways more Nalu fluff will be SO on. So stay tuned and please leave a review before you go. Bye for now!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry again for my lack of update. I was on leave from work so I didn't had the chance to upload it. Hopefully, this chapter can make it up to you guys^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 12**

"Eeeek!" Lucy jumped onto me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Instinctively, I immediately held her up in a princess hold, one hand behind her back while the other under her knees.

"What, what?" I questioned as I looked around drastically.

"There are bugs crawling over there!" Lucy exclaimed as she hysterically pointed to the area.

Instantly, my face went from being super protective to why did I even bothered look. "Seriously Luce? They're just bugs."

"They're not just _bugs_. They are eeky bunch of bugs!" Lucy paused as she took a good closer look at them. "Look! They're coming towards us. Faster Natsu, go!" And this time, she screamed.

I used my pinky of the hand that was supporting her back to massage my eardrums that was the first victim to fall to her screaming. Man for not a typical princess, she _really_ can scream.

"Natsu!"

"But if I carried you and walk at the same time, we have no light." Lucy blinked at me a few times like she was confused. I sighed in exasperation before continuing. "Look in front Luce, it's getting darker. The only light source we could use is lighting my fists on fire and I can't do that with me carrying you."

"How about I do it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…" Lucy looked around at the ground before she pointed to a certain corner. "Grab that stick." I comply with her and grabbed it before passing it to her.

"Okay, now light this thing on fire." Lucy held on the stick as she looked at me. Then suddenly it clicked. Oh, she's going make me carry her still but instead she will be the light source. I did as I was told and now we have light.

"Okay, that's settled." Lucy held the stick happily as she smiled at me. "Let's go."

I couldn't help but to blush before nodding my head. We walked further deeper into the hidden passageway and I could see Lucy was so intrigued with the surroundings especially the drawings like how I was at first also. After finally reaching the entrance of the cave, I stopped and looked at Lucy.

"Okay Luce, we're here. Maybe you want to get down now? I bet the bugs are long gone."

Lucy looked at me before smiling sheepishly. "Oh, right…" She laughed nervously before she got down. "Thank Natsu."

I just shook my head in reply. "It's alright. Come." I grabbed her hand and led her into the cave. I could see she was more entranced with the inside of this cave than earlier when I carried her here.

"Woah Natsu… I didn't know such a place existed below the castle." I let go of her hand and walked towards the pond to drink up some water and freshen myself up. "How did you find this place? It's amazing." She said as she twirled around.

"Erm well I managed to, somehow I guess." I said as I stood back up and scratched the back of my head. Honestly, I also didn't know this place existed. It was just by a luck of chance that I accidentally tripped by the entrance to this place at the horses stable.

"So this is where you come to use your powers?" Lucy stopped to turn and look at me.

"Yeah… I can't be running off to the woods every time right?"

Lucy placed her index finger on her chin as she gave it a thought. "True." She paused before beaming at me. "So what are you waiting for Natsu?"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied as I walked further away from her before turning back to look at her. I waived both of my hands to her like shooing her, to signal her to move further back. She gave a pout before I could see she reluctantly moved.

She took a seat by one of the rocks near the entrance and once I know she's at a safe distance, I pumped my knuckles together before moving both of my fists to my mouth to let out my fire breath roar.

Immediately, Lucy jumped up. "Wow! Amazing Natsu, simply amazing." Lucy shouted as she clapped her hands. I could hear her compliments so I decided to give my all as I just wanted to impress her. I gave my iron fist attack, my claw attack and then my wing attack. I could hear Lucy cheering excitedly so I decided to give my best for the last act and that is my brilliant flame.

I ignited both of my hands in flames and I brought them together creating a large fireball, throwing it at the rocks which I regretted doing it because I went a little too far. I believed my power was too strong that the rocks hanging at the top of the cave shook vigorously and started to drop.

"Natsu?!" I could hear Lucy calling for me even though the rumbling and droppings of the rocks were loud. I turned towards her direction and I ran as quickly as I could to her. I took a glimpse above her and the rock was already on the verge from falling dead straight down.

* * *

"LUCE! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I saw Lucy look up and her eyes went wide and she started to run towards me but after a mere distance, I saw she tripped and wasn't able to get up. She was trying to tug on something but failed to. Was it her darn dress?

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted for me as she stretched her hand out but at the same time, tugging her dress as well. I ran as fast as I could at this point as I stretched my hand out, hoping it will do any good to reach her faster.

"LUCY!" Before the rock could even hurt her, I reached just in time to cover and protect her. I tried to tug her dress but it wasn't possible so I tore her dress and decided to brace for the impact.

"Natsu!" I saw Lucy's eyes went wide with tears threatening to fall as I hovered above her. I couldn't help but to smile as she was safe under my arms right now at least even though I was the one who brought harm to her in the first place.

I closed my eyes as I was prepared to take the damage instead but surprisingly and unknowingly, I didn't feel any pain. There were no more noises of the rumbling and droppings of the rocks so I decided to open my eyes to take a look at Lucy and this time, there were no tears brimming in her eyes instead just the look of appalled was left on her face.

I took a look over my shoulders and saw my body was lighted with fire. Fuck, I'm hurting Lucy.

"Oh my god Luce!" I quickly backed away, shocked as I looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My voice was staggering as I apologized to her.

"Natsu, why are you apologizing?" Lucy slowly crawled to me.

"Stay back Luce! Don't come nearer. I will hurt you!" I shouted at her even though I didn't mean to but how am I supposed to react? I was still on fire and I didn't know how to extinguish it.

Lucy huffed before standing up and persistently walked towards me. I tried to back away as she was coming closer to me but I failed to as she quickly drop down to her knees and hugged me.

"Lucy!" I pushed her away quickly after realizing what she was doing. This time, I took a good look at her and there don't seem to be any burns on her. "What?"

"Natsu, you weren't hurting me at all. You see, you're a good fire dragon slayer after all." Lucy said and smiled.

I blinked twice, trying to grasp what she was saying. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt her arms encircled my body again and her cheek on my chest. "So don't worry Natsu, I'm not going to be afraid of you."

With that, I decided to pluck up my courage and slowly move my arms to hug her back. I was so touched by her bravery and kindness. Honestly, I was still afraid that my fire will eventually hurt her but sooner or later, the fire surrounding my body started to die down.

I pulled apart from our hug and took a look at myself. It really died down. That was weird. Usually, my fire will burn and hurt people. Why was this time a special case?

"You see Natsu, you don't have to worry. You're not going to hurt me at all because I know you won't and even you, yourself know that too right?"

I was really surprised with what Lucy said. I didn't think she will be that intelligent to know how my body will work. Okay technically, I didn't think she will trust me that much that she wasn't even scared of me at all. This is why I love this girl so much.

"Thank you Luce." I said as I grabbed her hands in mine. Slowly, I moved in and claimed her lips. Lucy managed to slip out from my hold and wrapped her arms around my neck while I moved my hands to her face. Soon, I felt she parted her lips which I didn't hesitate to push my tongue into her mouth.

I heard her gasped when our tongues clashed together and at this point of time, I wasn't able to hold back anymore. We were on a fierce battle. I moved my hands down and encircled them around her waist instead as I pulled her closer to me, feeling her soft flesh pressing against my chest even though it was covered was just turning me on even more.

I broke our kiss apart and both of us were panting. I looked down at Lucy and her face was flushed furthermore her dress was torn and that was just making me blushed even more, seeing her fine skin legs exposed. I was about to remove my hands away from her but Lucy stopped me from doing so.

I looked at Lucy and she shook her head. No words were exchanged between us instead she closed the gap between us as she placed her hands on my chest and initiated the kiss this time.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people! How was it? Interesting? I filled this chapter with NALU fluff and also some thriller. Teehee. Anyways, please don't forget to leave a review before you go. My next chapter is almost done(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, here's my next update. I'm really sorry for the lack of update but I'm trying to write as fast as I can. Hope this chapter will make you girls squeal and jump. Enjoy^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 13**

Lucy's hands were already moving my top up and I didn't hesitate to let her take it off of me. I grabbed onto Lucy's waist tighter this time as I just wanted her closer to me than she already was. Since she was kneeling in front of me as my butt sat on the floor with legs spread out, I lifted her up earning an 'oof' from her and positioned her to straddle me instead.

My hands were exploring her body, feeling every part of it but it wasn't good enough. I needed to take the piece of cloth off that was separating me to her bare skin. I was trying to stay calm as much as I could but Lucy's hand roaming around my bare chest was just driving me crazy. It was sending goosebumps to every part of my body now.

Our kiss was getting rougher and heavier which it made me want to taste other parts of her body more instead of just her lips. I broke apart from our kiss and I decided to move to her neck. I trailed my tongue across her neck as I placed numerous kisses along and I could hear her moaning as I did that.

It was driving my dragon hormones over to the next level that I sucked and nipped on the soft spot of the side of her neck. It really tasted so delicious that I just needed to bite, to mark her.

"Ah…. Natsu…." That just made my brotherhood even harder.

I could feel my body temperature was getting higher and this wasn't good. I just had to pull away from Lucy because I just realized what I did.

"God Luce, I'm so sorry." I said between my pants. "The more we go, the more I won't be able to take it." Lucy looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "We're different from normal human beings. And fuck shit! I already marked you." I grunted in frustration but only to be broken once Lucy held my face to make me look at her.

"I think I can handle being with you until death." Lucy smiled before continuing. "I know all about dragon slayers. When they mate, they're partners for life right? Well, I wouldn't want to actually initiate all this if I didn't want to."

My heart just swelled even more when I heard her say that. She already knew about how dragon slayers are but still she didn't think twice to go further with me. She's willing to be with me for life.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can but no promises though." I said and smiled sheepishly as I guided her to lie on the ground while I hovered above her.

Lucy just wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. One of my hands rested on the ground to support my body weight while my other hand was already at her thighs as I held it possessively, grabbing it affirmatively.

I could hear Lucy moans in between of our kiss so I broke it and went for her neck, licking the part where I marked her before going further below. I looked at it before kissing the extra flesh that protruded out of her body besides her butt. Kissing them through the cloth wasn't enough so without realizing, I tore her dress and I heard a squeal.

"Natsu!" I looked at her and saw she was dead beat red, super embarrassed that she was naked in front of me. I decided to give a soft peck to her lips.

"Sorry Luce." I muttered before going down and capturing her soft delicate round flesh in my mouth, licking and sucking both which earned me beautiful sounds to my ears. I hesitantly parted from them to look at Lucy.

She was utterly flushed from what I did to her earlier but it wasn't over yet. I needed to get in her NOW. I couldn't hold it anymore longer.

"Luce, are you ready?" I asked as I wiped the sweat away from her face.

She nodded at me with that beautiful smile of hers and I quickly took my pants off as I position myself in front of her. "If it hurts, please tell me."

And after taking a deep breath, I insert into her and I could see tears were welling up in her eyes. I lowered myself so that I was able to mutter sweet words to her as I kissed her all over her face. Sooner or later of getting used to it, I could see the tension on Lucy's face decreased.

I could feel my temperature rising again and this time, it was worse. I decided to grab the tall rock that was like a bed frame behind Lucy instead of her as I didn't want to hurt her as I rocked her gently as I could. Lucy was moaning my name continuously and it was honestly driving me to the limit. We reached our climax and I roared and grunted at the same time as I felt flames emerging out of my body, crushing the rock in my grasp.

We both panted as we looked at each other. Obviously tired and sweaty from what we did but I could never been even happier that now, Lucy's my mate.

* * *

We lay side by side, on the cold grounds of the hidden cave but thanks to my specialty, Lucy wasn't feeling cold as I was able to keep her warm as I held her in my arms. Before that, I quickly went to grab clothes and whatever cloth or blanket that I could find at the horses stable to bring for Lucy.

I told her to put some clothes on even though she didn't want to since she kept emphasizing I tore her precious dress but hey, I did told her there was no promises of being gentle. She was using my t-shirt as a cover but I persistently told her to change to this longer dress that I found at the horses stable because any longer I see her in that state, I think I will just charge right at her and I didn't want that happening.

We were just contented to be in each other's arms even though we were lying on some measly piece of blanket but little did we know that short amount of happiness were crumbled down once we heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well boy. I knew I couldn't trust you." Lucy and I both startled upon hearing goat face's voice as we stood up quickly. My eyes went wide as I was appalled on how and why I wasn't able to hear them coming. There stood Capricorn and Loki.

"We had a dragon slayer staying underneath our roof the whole time and now you bring our princess down to such a shallow place."

"Capricorn, let me explain. This isn't Natsu's fault at all." Lucy started to plead with him. "It's mine. I found this place and I brought him down here with me."

"Lucy-sama, I'm very disappointed in your behavior lately and it has to do with that boy there." Capricorn paused before turning back to face Lucy. "Do you actually think I will believe in your lies princess?"

Lucy kept quiet and as for me, I didn't know why but I kept my eyes at Loki. I wanted to see if there was a slight chance that he wasn't part of this but I could see the faint glint of guiltiness searing through his eyes. "Loki, you told him right?

Loki didn't say anything instead he just looked away. "Loki, you bastard!" I was just about to charge at him but Lucy grabbed my arm.

"Natsu, please calm down."

"Calm down? Weren't you the one who told me we could trust Loki, but look at who busted us right now?!" I couldn't keep my anger in control. I shouted at Lucy and I could see she felt really bad because all she did was looked away.

"How about this Natsu?" I looked at Capricorn and it seems like he was positioning himself. "If you win, you get to stay in this castle and we will forget about you being a dragon slayer but if you lose, you have to cooperate with us and that means…" Capricorn paused to crack his knuckles. "To be banished from this castle and stay far away from our princess."

I stood up and walked ahead a bit as a fight initiated was getting me all fired up. I punched my right knuckles onto my left palm. "Sounds interesting…" I smiled to a certain point which only my fangs was able to be seen. "Bring it on."

"Natsu wait!" Lucy ran to me as she held onto my arm. "Don't go through this Natsu, please! Capricorn is very strong and if you lose, I won't get to see you anymore!" Lucy was now tearing up.

I held her chin and tilt it up so I was able to see her face. "Hey Luce, stop crying. Nothing can beat Natsu Dragneel, remember that. Now smile for me please?" I was glad I managed to get Lucy to stop crying because she nodded and smiled at me. "Good." I gave her a peck on her forehead before leaving her.

"Let's get this going." I said as I rotated my arm, like giving it some warm up exercises. Once I positioned myself in my battling stance, I didn't hesitate to charge at him.

We were both at each other, landing some bad ass punches and kicks. It has been long since I really had a good fight and I have to admit, goat face is one tough punk. It's going to take a lot to bring the guy down and just using physical attacks wasn't going to be that real easy.

Well, since goat face was just using physical attacks to take me down I was going to be fair and just use my physical attacks as well. I didn't want to be known as the person who won with using my dragon slayer powers on a human being.

"Oh come on Natsu, is that all you got? Show me your true powers." Capricorn bellowed as he continuously tried to land on some punches while I did my best to defend all those blows.

"I don't need my powers to defeat you!" I replied back aloud.

"Then I'll make you!" Suddenly Capricorn was glowing bright before some power came blasting at me. Taken surprised by it, I got blew off to the end of the cave and hit right smack on the rock wall.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy called for me and I picked myself up. I smirked as I stood up. If he wants to play dirty, I can play two times dirtier.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people! The battle will continue in the next chapter. How was it guys? Did I leave you guys at a cliffhanger? Anyway how's the Nalu fluffiness? Do I have to change my rating to M? I really tried my best to keep it to T though. Please do leave me a review before you go. Thanks!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay! I'm fast this time with my update. Anyways I want to thank you all who left those wonderful reviews for me. It really made my day so in return, I didn't want to keep you all in waiting on the battle^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 14**

**Lucy's POV**

I watched Natsu and Capricorn as they tackled each other with their own special powers. Honestly, I was worried for both of them but definitely more for Natsu as I didn't want him to be banished from the castle at all.

It was getting real intense as Natsu used his dragon slayer powers and Capricorn's physical attacks were getting stronger due to the power emitting out from his body as it encircled him.

I was so engaged with the battle that I didn't realize Loki came to stand beside him. "Hey Lucy."

"Don't you dare talk to me Loki." I said it quite venomly as I clenched my fists to the side.

"Please understand princess, Capricorn was on me. It was very hard to hide it from him. You know him." Loki explained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Well he was true. It's very hard to hide things from Capricorn. As I was caught up with my own thoughts, a sudden blow brought me back to the fight. It was very hard to see as the smoke that erupted from the blast was covering both of them, earning both of us a cough.

Oh dear, so who won? I was getting very worried as I saw someone was down for the count. Don't tell me is Natsu? I was really wishing and hoping for the smoke to clear as fast as it could so I could see who won.

Then I saw someone was standing. It was really hard to decipher who it was. I switch my eyes to the person lying on the floor, getting ready to run to him if it was Natsu. Suddenly, the smoke cleared even more and to my disbelieved, it was Capricorn who was down for the count!

When I saw it was Capricorn and not Natsu, I couldn't help but to smile so widely that I had to cover my mouth to hide my happiness. I quickly turn to the person that was standing to confirm whether Natsu was the one who won and it was. He stood there as he panted heavily.

After catching his breath I believe, he started to walk towards Capricorn and when he stood in front of him, he put out his hand. "Need a hand?"

Capricorn slowly turned his head towards Natsu. At first, I could see the hesitant in his eyes and action from afar but eventually, Capricorn accepted his kindness and Natsu pulled him up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were being nice to each other. Before this fight, they can't even stand the sight of each other.

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around and it was Loki.

"Looks like my plan went well."

I scoffed. "You planned all this?"

"Well not really. I only planned for them to have a battle with each other because only then these two bozos will realize."

"So this is why you tell Capricorn on us?"

"Yeah, kinda." Loki looked at me with a genuinely smile. "So do you forgive me now princess?"

I laughed before gently pushing his hand away from my shoulder. "For now Loki but yeah, thanks."

**Back to Normal POV(Natsu's POV)**

I slung Capricorn's arm around my shoulders as we stood up. "You alright man?"

I didn't get any response from him until I saw him slowly nodded his head. I took that as a reply and started walking to Lucy and Loki.

"Hey Natsu, I guess Lucy can be under good care with you. Please accept my apology for being very hasty with you all the time. I knew you were a dragon slayer from the start and I just couldn't trust you."

"Seriously?"I stopped walking as I turned to look at goat face or I mean Capricorn. I start to give the man the respect after the fight we had.

He just smirked. "Come on, I'm ain't that stupid Natsu."

"You know Capricorn, you ain't that bad after getting to know you." I said before giving him my signature wide toothy grin.

"Natsu!"I looked up and saw my precious princess running to me, with Loki following her behind. I couldn't help but to smirk inside me. She's mine alright.

"Hey Luce!" I shouted back in reply with a wave.

Lucy and Loki finally reached us and I didn't fail to give a glare to Loki.

"Woah boy, chill with those eyes of yours. It's kind of scary." Loki said as he put up his hands in reason.

"Natsu, listen. Loki did it so you guys will finally get along and it really looked like it worked." Lucy said and that got me and Capricorn blinking our eyes.

"You see?" Lucy dragged her words as she pointed to us. "I thought the day will never come to see you guys in such a position you know."

Suddenly Capricorn and myself backed away from each other. "No, no. Who says." Both of us muttered under our breath as we looked away.

Lucy and Loki burst out laughing. Loki gave his shoulder for support to Capricorn whereas Lucy came to wrap her arm around my waist as I slung my arm on her shoulders.

* * *

We were back in the castle and our wounds got attended by Aries and Virgo. Damn, more wounds again. Just when my wound that I received the other day at the woods was healed already. Well at least these battle wounds wasn't so bad.

I decided to take a bath because I so needed one. Lucy was also back in her room to take a bath and also to have a change of clothes. It was already noon time. Man how long were we down there.

It will be nice to take a bath with Lucy though. Argh, what the hell. I just had the greatest desire to bang myself against the wall to be having dirty thoughts about the princess. Okay yes, we mated but that doesn't mean its decent of me to do such things.

I quickly left the bathroom and find whatever I can throw myself on. I guess the mist and the steamy atmosphere in the bathroom got me to think about such things.

I left my room when I was done and headed towards Lucy's room as I promised her earlier that I would pick her up before heading to the dining room together to have lunch. Today will be my last day to enjoy actually because if you remembered, since yesterday I didn't go to work due to my wounds and since I had an intense battle with Capricorn, Loki and Capricorn let me off the hook for today as well.

Once I arrived in front of Lucy's room, I didn't hesitate to knock on the door.

Less than a minute, the door swung open and there stood my beautiful princess. Her hair was slightly damp as she was dressed in a simple long dress. The beautiful cherry and vanilla essence was filling in my nostrils. She smelt so good.

"Hey Natsu, ready?" I didn't reply her instead I pulled her into my arms and gave her a smooching kiss on that plump lips of hers. She tasted so wonderful.

I broke the kiss once I knew we both needed some air. I looked at Lucy and the look on her face was just hilarious. I couldn't help but to break out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Lucy yelled and I could see her face was getting even redder now. "Next time warn me will ya?" This time, Lucy looked away with a pout.

"Sorry princess." I apologized as I placed my hand on top of her head with a smile. After that, we walked to the dining room hand in hand and it looks like almost everyone was there already.

Lucy told Loki to inform everyone to have lunch together for today since it's been long. I decided to walk over to Capricorn and talk to him instead as Lucy went over to talk to her other friends.

"Hey." I greeted him as I stood beside him with arms folded as I leaned against the wall.

"Hey." Capricorn replied back before continuing. "Everyone knows who you are exactly already. We'll all keep this a secret so don't worry."

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

"Thank everyone. I guess they're including you in the family now."

I smiled when he said the word family. It's been long since I belonged somewhere like a family. Speaking of that, I was wondering how's Igneel doing. Maybe I should pay him a visit since everything is fine now.

Capricorn burst my thoughts when he walked over to the dining table and took a seat. I followed in pursuit but I took a seat beside Lucy instead.

It's been a while since we all can really sit down together and have a meal together, an enjoyable one I must add. Usually, Capricorn is not around or when he's there, tension filled the air so right now since after the battle, things have been good between us and I guess the rest are glad too.

I guess everyone knew about my relationship with Lucy too since they knew about me being a dragon slayer and all because Lucy's was continuously teased by her friends at the table. Well I'm not sure about Taurus and Aquarius comments though because Taurus was going like his nice body is taken which really made me want to swing a punch at the guy and Aquarius was like finally you got yourself a boyfriend. I couldn't help but just to sit by her side and enjoy the show.

"Neh Natsu! Aren't you going to help me? You're involved too you know?" Lucy cried and pleaded for help as she tug on my arm.

"I think I'm going sit this one out Luce since they're just teasing you and not me." Lucy's jaw dropped and everyone around the table burst out laughing.

I myself even try to stifle my laugh because Lucy was just too cute not to mess with. Then suddenly the door to the dining room swing upon and there stood Loki, holding onto the side of the door panting heavily.

"What's up Loki?" Capricorn asked as he stood up.

I've never seen that side of Loki's face before. He looks worried and afraid at the same time.

"The king." He muttered quite soft but I could catch it and automatically, my jaw dropped. "The king's back."

* * *

**A/N: Oops, cliffhanger again. Teehee. Don't worry, my next chapter is almost done. Hopefully I'm not too busy to upload it once I finished writing it. Oh yes! Please do leave a review before you go. I will really appreciate it as it always made my day(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for my lateness of update again as I know I left you all with a cliffhanger in Chapter 14. But anyways, I'm really thankful for the reviews that I've been getting. 4 more reviews until I reach 100. Teehee^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 15**

Everybody stood up as they quickly scrambled away from the table. Cancer and Taurus were clearing the dining table as fast as they could whereas Aries, Scorpio, Aquarius and Sagittarius left the dining room discreetly but fast. As I remembered quite correctly, if Lucy's father's around, they cannot be having meals together like this. Where does that leave me?

"Virgo, Capricorn, on me." Lucy said as she stood up and headed towards the exit of the dining room rather quick yet delicately with the both of them.

"Luce!"

Lucy stopped at the exit of the dining room before turning around to look at me. She just smiled at me, before looking at Loki to give him a nod and taking her leave.

I was about to follow her before I was stopped by someone grabbing hold of my collar.

"Not so fast mister, we need to get changed and head back to the horses stable."

"What about Luce?" I looked over my shoulders as I asked Loki.

"She can handle herself. Besides, Capricorn and Virgo will be with her. She just need to greet her father while we get back to our post." Loki answered me with a stern look on his face. I nodded my head in defeat before we both ran out of the dining room.

I quickly went back to my room to throw on my uniform and once I was done, I met Loki halfway down the corridor. We quickly walked to the horses stable discreetly as we could. We were near the exit of the castle where it will lead us to the horses stable but I stopped when I heard Lucy's voice.

Damn, my sensitive hearing. Now, I was too curious to stay and hear their conversation. Since Loki was ahead of me, I decided to sneaked away from him and slowly went to the edge of the wall where the voices were coming from to take a peak. There I saw Lucy, completely different than how I saw her earlier actually, standing in front of the man who I believe was her father and also the king whereas Virgo and Capricorn knelt one knee on the floor as they faced down.

"Welcome home your majesty." Capricorn and Virgo greeted him at the same time.

"Father, welcome home." Lucy greeted him as she did a curtsy bow.

"Thank you. Please rise." And three of them did as they were told.

The king was basically asking them how were things were around the castle and it seems Lucy was answering him as Capricorn and Virgo stood by her side.

"Oi!" I turned around and saw it was Loki who whispered shouted at me as he ran towards me. He pulled me down to the ground so we were both squatting down against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you understand simple instructions?"

"Sorry but I couldn't help but to see this king that you all serve so much." I whispered shouted back at Loki. Honestly, I wanted to see Lucy. Who gives a damn about the king right?

"Oh come on Natsu, you think I'll actually believe that? You just wanted to see Lucy. I'm not that dumb you know." Oops busted but again, who gives a damn.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm also curious on what they conversing about." I waived my hand off at Loki before peeking out again. This time, Virgo and Capricorn weren't with her. I heard Loki sighed in exhaustion before giving up and following my action and I couldn't help but to smirk inwards.

"How was your trip father? Hope it went well..._not_." I heard the last word that Lucy whispered. I just wanted to laugh out loud. That's my girl.

"It didn't. I couldn't find those god damn dragon slayers at all." The king stood up to walk towards the window.

"Father, maybe you know…" Lucy paused, looking as if she was finding the right words. "Stop pursuing them?" Which she gotten her father scoffed in reply to her statement.

"Did you clearly hear yourself Lucy?" Her father turned around to face Lucy with his hands behind his back. "Stop pursuing them? I never heard you say such things before."

"Well Father, I never say such things to you but I did have such thoughts before." Lucy paused before continuing. "I was afraid of voicing out such matters before but I'm not now." I was even appalled that she talked to her father like that. The look on Lucy's face was pure determination.

The king just laughed it off as he cover his face with one of his hand while Lucy continued to glare at him without any fail.

"How could you Lucy?" Her father spoke before he slowly removed his hand. "Layla was murdered by a dragon slayer! How could you say such things when they murdered your own very mother?!"

What?

* * *

I was dumb struck. Lucy didn't mentioned to me that her mother was murdered by my species. I was trying to control my emotions when my world was suddenly spinning. I saw Lucy ran away from her father upon hearing that.

I didn't even know flames were emitting out of my body until Loki tackled me down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Loki whispered shouted at me again. "Do you want us to be found out?"

"I can't!" I whispered shouted back as I tried to struggle out under Loki's weight. "Lucy's mother got killed by my kind and I didn't know about it!" Suddenly, I decided to stop struggling as I laid on the floor restlessly.

After a while, I felt Loki got off of me and stood up. I heard a sigh before he raked through his hair.

"Look Natsu, you need to talk to her about this man. I'm sorry she didn't tell you but maybe she just didn't think it's your fault at all." I sat up and leaned against the wall. "Look Natsu, I'm going to bring Lucy to you but I need you to pick your sorry ass up and head back to the horses stable. You hear me?"

I was actually quite surprised that Loki was going to such an extent to help me. I nodded my head in reply though I was still looking at the ground below me.

"Good. I'm going first so you better start heading back after I'm gone." With that, I heard Loki walked off while I continued to sit there. I was happy that I was able to see her still though the king or I mean her father is back in the castle. Even if I see her later, what am I supposed to say to her? I don't even know what is the right thing to do for her now.

I decided to pluck myself up and head back to the horses stable. When I was there and since I was there, I might as well do my job and also it was a good way to distract myself. After a while, Loki returned.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's outside but before I let her come in, I suggest you guys do it discreetly in here and not go below there so if anything, I can get Lucy back fast into the castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay watch." Loki said before he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You owe me." And with that, he left the horses stable.

I stared at the exit of the horses stable until I saw Lucy walked in. "Hey Natsu."

Lucy greeted me quite shyly. I couldn't help but to drop the pail that I was holding and run to her for a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Luce." I greeted her back before kissing the top of her head. Lucy was hugging me back quite tightly also as she nuzzled her face against my chest.

It was like instinct that we decided to pull apart and look at each other. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary Natsu. My mother was fond of you people. She was the one who red stories about dragon slayers to me every day."

"But we killed her!" I whispered shouted.

"Correction Natsu, you all didn't killed her."

"Huh?"

"I asked Capricorn the actual story and he was there when it happened actually." Lucy walked over to a chair to take a seat. "My mom actually defended the dragon slayers from getting killed so she got in the way and got killed in a midst of a fight." Lucy paused for a while before continuing. "My father just can't accept the fact. He thinks if you all didn't exist, my mother wouldn't be killed."

I slump down to my knees and faced the ground as I used my palms to support my weight. I was so glad when Lucy told me the story. It was like a big weight was removed from my shoulders. I was so worried that we were the one who killed her mother but still, guiltiness was still lingering within me.

"But you fath- I mean the king is right Luce." I paused for a while so that I could kneel down and looked at her. "If we didn't exist, your mother wouldn't even get in the way."

Lucy got off from the chair so that she could kneel in front of me. "Hey Natsu."Lucy held my chin with her thumb and finger. "You don't have to feel guilty at all because even if it wasn't you dragon slayers, my mom will always be in the way to protect those who are innocent. That's my mom for you." And with that, Lucy winked at me before smiling at me.

I couldn't help but to be cheered up a little bit after Lucy told me more about her mother.

"Hey Luce, what's your mother's name?"

"Her name is Layla, Layla Heartfillia."

_Layla, thank you._

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people. FYI, next chapter will be more interesting so stay tune! Anyways, please drop me review before you leave this site. I will really appreciate it. Thanks!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for the lack of update. I was really tied up with work this work. Finally I got a bit of time to squeeze uploading the next chapter. Anyways, I've finally reach 100 reviews! Thanks guys for the support, keep it coming^^**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 16**

The next day, I wasn't able to see or meet up with Lucy as she told me last night that she will be preoccupied with the king since he has returned. It was weird waking up without Lucy barging into my room. I sighed heavily earlier that morning before I got up to get ready for work. When I was about to head into the dining room to grab some breakfast, Loki tackled me to the ground before I could even enter the room.

I was furious yes because it was uncalled for and it almost made me burn him but he managed to save my sorry little ass before I got into any trouble. Since I joined the castle, I wasn't even taught of the 'rules' as the king wasn't around. Now that he was around, it was hard for me to adapt but Loki was teaching me the do's and don'ts.

For example, we're aren't allowed to eat at the dining table because if I remembered correctly, we can't eat on the same table as them. We have to grab our food from the kitchen and eat there too since there was a room for us to sit at. We also have to bow when the royals walked through. It's not weird bowing to the king but to Lucy, it was.

I know she is a princess and all but we didn't draw that kind of line between us. As in I respected her greatly as a princess but since we've mated, I feel as if I do not have to because what I should be doing is running up to her to give her a hug and kiss instead.

But oh well, since the king is back Lucy pleaded me to keep our relationship discreetly. The rest also advised me to do so. Honestly, I was against it but of course I just had to comply as after all, Lucy and I were in two different world. We couldn't go off running away to pursue adventures together or even announce our relationship to the public. Lucy had responsibilities to the country and as her lover, I have to be understanding.

So right now, I was in the horses stable working together with Loki. I don't why it was such a tiring day for me. Maybe because it's been long since I worked or basically, I didn't have any motivation at all. This is like the first time I have yet to see Lucy for the longest time. Usually, she will pop by a visit or at least I will get to see her for breakfast but I guess she's stuck with her father doing some royalty stuff. Speaking of royalty stuff got me really depressed that I couldn't help but to let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong lover boy?"

I chucked the pail to the side before slumping down my butt to a stool.

"When will this end?" I paused as I rested my face in my palms. "This is really frustrating."

I heard Loki scoffed before he answered me. "Well lover boy, if you decided to live and work in the castle I guess…" Loki paused which it got me to look at him, waiting for the good news.

"Never." And he just had to struck me down. I raked through my hair with my hands in frustration before I stood up and kicked the hay that lingered messily on the ground.

"I seriously shouldn't get involved with Lucy. What the hell was I thinking? But I can't back out now, if I do I don't know what's going to happen to my god damn emotions!"

"Woah, take a chill pill Natsu. It's just the start of the relationship and you're having second thoughts already?"

"Well Loki, if I was a prince of something I wouldn't been having such thoughts at all." With that, I slumped my butt down to the same stool and rested my face in my hands again.

"Well Natsu I can't believe I'm about to have such conversations with you but if you love the princess, no matter if you're a beggar or a criminal, I think you should fight for it and don't give up." I didn't respond to Loki so I think he took it as a sign to continue. "I bet Lucy really loves you too, I've never seen the princess this happy before."

I decided to remove my hands and so that I could look at him. I couldn't help but to give him a smile for giving me such encouragement. "Thanks."

Loki walked away. "Yeah whatever man just promised me that we're not going to have such conversations again."

"I'll keep that in mind." And I laughed it off.

* * *

We were almost done with work for the day so Loki was about to leave the horses stable but he stopped and hid behind the door.

"Hey, what's up man?" I jogged over to him and followed his action as well.

"It seems we have visitors today."

"Who do you think they might be?"

"I'm not sure but I guess we're going to find out." Okay, I'm confused. Loki looked over his shoulders at me and gave me the you got to be kidding face. "Don't tell me you're not that curious?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Then let's sneak up. We're done for to-" Before I even let Loki finished his sentence, my nose caught up Lucy's scent and I couldn't help but to follow it.

I was crawling behind the bushes as I followed Lucy's scent, Loki following me behind in pursuit.

"Oi, wait up you dog!" I heard Loki whispered shouted at me to slow down but I couldn't care less. I was afraid that I wasn't able to catch her on time. I really did miss her so if I could see her face, even if it was just for a while or far away, it will make me a tad bit happier.

I stopped when I realized I came to the end of the bush and just my luck, we were at the side of the castle entrance. Loki stopped as well when he crawled beside me.

"Man, you sure crawl fast." Loki said as he panted through his words.

I didn't reply him as both of us automatically ducked down once we heard the horses coming to a halt. We slowly peep out when we were sure they have settled. There were five of them and it looks like the guy in the front seems to be the leader since he was wearing differently from the rest.

I caught a sniff of Lucy's scent so I sniffed again and it made me turn to where the scent was leading me to and there she stood, in front of the castle doors. She was dressed like how usually a princess would, in a long gown with her hair bun up. She just looked simply gorgeous and amazing. It was like she was shining like a diamond. If I could, I will run up to her but sadly, the king was standing beside her as well.

The leader walked towards Lucy and the king. He didn't even remove his hat or mask before bowing slightly as he put his hand over his heart.

"It's of great honor to meet you your majesty. My apologies my father is not around anymore to come and see you." I could hear his words were muffled a bit due to the mask covering his mouth.

"It's sad indeed dear Mystogan regarding the king's death. Thus, I appreciate your appearance here today." I could see the guy took this opportunity to rise up. "It's wonderful that the kingdom of Edolas and Magnolia could always come together." The king smiled before continuing. "Oh yes you remember my daughter don't you?"

The guy looked at Lucy before reaching out for her hand to bring to his lips for a kiss? Okay even though his mouth was covered but still!

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well princess." I was about to go out there and plumber the guy down but Loki held me down, reminding me that we cannot be seen at all.

"The pleasure's mine too Mystogan." Lucy blushed as she retracted her hand back.

"Alright since greetings have been exchanged, let's go in and start on our discussion."

And with that, the three of them enter the castle with the weird guy's guards following behind them. Once the coast was cleared, Loki stood up and stretched.

"Phew finally, I was getting really beat hiding behind the bushes."

I didn't answer Loki instead I stood up and started to walk away.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're going?"

I stopped walking and looked at Loki over my shoulders.

"What does it look like? I'm going to follow them." I continued walking once I answered Loki.

It looks like Loki ran after me so that he could stop in front of me from proceeding any further.

"Okay hold up Natsu." Loki raised his hand. "I'm not going to let you go any further because if you do, you won't be able to keep your emotions at bay."

"I'll make sure to keep my emotions at bay this time." I placed my hand on Loki's shoulder to reassure him before I started to walk off again.

I heard Loki face-palmed himself before he let out a big sigh and reluctantly started to follow me in pursuit.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Sorry again if this chapter is abit short but my next chapter is almost done. Anyways, hope you can leave a review before you go k? I wanna know how is it so far(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back after a long time. I'm really sorry for the lack of update because I've been so tied up with work. It's going to be hectic until next week so I'll try my best to upload the next chapter real soon. Anyways just FYI, I decided to use Mystogan because I like the mysterious part of him when behind that mask, it's actually Gerard so we'll get there(:**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 17**

It didn't take long for us to find them since we were smart enough to ask around. I couldn't sniff her out because her scent seem to be mixed around but thanks to Aries, we were able to find them in the dining room. We managed to sneak into the dining room without being noticed and also found ourselves a good spot to hide. Hopefully, we won't blow our cover so it was certainly important for us to stay quiet.

I took a good look around the room and it seems that the weird guy, the king and Lucy were not alone. Virgo and Capricorn were also in the room. Virgo was at Lucy's side aiding her I believe while Capricorn looked like he was standing on guard. Man, I envy their position. They could be with Lucy anytime!

As Loki and I slowly peeked over the wall, I saw that there were food on the table. I guess they're having dinner together. Well, I don't even know how that weird guy is going to eat with a mask over his mouth but that's not my concern now though I'm actually a bit curious.

Anyways, we watched the whole discussion and conversation took place between that weird guy and the king. As for Lucy, it clearly shows from her expression that she was bored but I got to hand it to her, she was pretty good to be able to put on a façade of looking interested but deep down, she wasn't. Hell, who wouldn't be bored when you're involved in a boring conversation. I know I'm not that smart but I do know that they were conversing about the economy and shit. To me, that's extremely boring and I would be easily irritated. Maybe I will start burning things up. I don't know how Lucy was able to withstand being cooped up for so long in such conversations. I bet that's what she got to do since she was a princess and just seeing her in this situation, she's already giving me the aura that she's a wonderful princess.

"I have to thank you your majesty for inviting Edolas kingdom over. It's an honor that our kingdoms are able to meet up under short notice."

"Pish posh Mystogan, you do not have to thank me at all. Your father -" Then everyone in the room suddenly said hail to the king together with raising their glasses in the air well except for Capricorn and Virgo though where they just pretended they had glasses in their hand. "Was my closest friend and associate in this realm."

I turned back and pulled Loki along as well.

"What?" Loki whispered shouted at me.

"Why did they need to do that? It was kind of creepy."

Loki face-palmed himself before answering me. "Look, when a person in the royal line passed away, we have to say hail to the king or queen but that is when we're talking about the person."

"Oh." And with that, I took his answer and decided to peep over again.

"My apologies your majesty that I went off topic earlier but what do you suggest that we can proceed on to keep the economy stable between our two kingdoms?" The weird guy asked the king and in response, the king chuckled.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked that Mystogan." The king looked at Lucy which I saw Lucy was confused as she blinked a few times at her father. "Lucy, meet your fiance."

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed as she stood up and slammed her palms on the table. Woah, both of us had the same reaction.

"Lucy!" Her father retaliated back against her attitude. "What's with the preposterous attitude?"

"Me? Preposterous?" Lucy scoffed. "What about you father? Getting me engaged without my acknowledgement and furthermore to a guy I just met a hour ago?!"

"Lucy!" The king bellowed and with that, got Lucy to shut her mouth. "I don't remember bringing you up with no manners! What happened if Layla were to see you like this?"

Oh damn, that got to hurt since there was a still silence afterwards. I just wanted to come out from my hiding place to hug and support Lucy and maybe even talk her father down about giving her some rights but Loki's words just keep on ringing through my head. Keep my emotions at bay, keep my emotions at bay.

When I realized my heart was suddenly starting to beat very fast, I had to turn back and leaned against the pillar. I clenched onto the part of my shirt that was over my heart and tried to control myself. I was so afraid that my power was going to emerge out from my body but I had to withstand myself from doing so and it was due to what I believe was my god damn emotions!

After hearing her father was asking her to marry someone else, I couldn't accept the fact. What happened if Lucy had no choice but to marry the guy? Where does that leave me? I knew that if that really happens, I will definitely go crazy. Right now all I could think was that she's my mate and no one is allowed to take her away from me. No one!

* * *

I have to find a way to stop this from happening but for now, I had to calm down. I took slow deep breaths hoping it will lower my anxiety level and once it did helped a bit, I decided to peep over again and this time, I saw Lucy was looking down with her fists clenched at her sides.

"If mother was around…" Lucy looked up at her father but what surprised me was that she wasn't looking at him with scared or weak eyes, she was glaring at him with sheer determination. "She would asked my opinion before deciding on something Father." The king flinched after Lucy made that statement to him.

I think it made him embarrassed or most probably furious because it looked like he was about to slam his hands on the table but stopped, when the weird guy spoke up.

"Your majesty may I please intrude in this discussion." Since there was no response from the king and Lucy, the weird guy continued on. "Is there a need to married your daughter? I don't mean to be rude but I believe there's another way to stable the economy."

Alright! You're awesome weird guy. I turned to look at Lucy's direction and I could see a smile was slowly creeping onto her face.

I heard the king let out a big and heavy sigh before he took the opportunity to speak. "Mystogan, may I have a word with you alone?"

The weird guy nodded his head before turning his face to Virgo. "Virgo, is it? Would you mind company the princess for a walk?" Without any hesitation, I saw Virgo nodded her head to the weird guy before walking up to Lucy.

"Hime." Virgo pulled her chair out and with that, Lucy bowed to them before walking away from the table with Virgo following behind her.

Before I could even move away from my spot, Loki pulled me down which earned him a glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" Loki whispered shouted at me.

"Where else? I'm going to follow Lucy." I said as I tugged my arm away from Loki. I quickly run to one pillar to hide behind before running to the next. This time, I didn't see Loki following me as I saw he shook his head before he continue to peep on them again so I guess I'm going to find Lucy on my own this time. Before I left the dining room though, I took one good glance at the two men sitting at the table and only to see no conversation was exchanged between them but only silence.

I ran down the halls as quietly as I could as I sniffed for Lucy and followed her scent. This time I could figure out where she went as I recognized Virgo's scent and I could also differentiate between them. Lucy's scent led me out to her favorite place, the garden. I just feel like slapping myself. I should have known that this will be the first place she would be at besides her room or the library.

I stood there for a while as I stared at her back. Honestly, I didn't know what words to say to her. First thought in my mind was just to hold her in my arms and kiss her all day but I don't know if that is suitable right now. Whatever it is I just started to walk up to her slowly and I guess she felt my presence as she turned to me and a smile was plastered on her face.

"Hey Luce."

She stood up and I was standing right in front of her now. I couldn't help but to raise my hand and put the tresses of the hair that was hanging behind her ear. She looked so sad that I could help but to cup her cheek.

"Hey Natsu." She replied back with her eyes glued to the ground instead as she placed her hands together at the back, not making any initiative to look at me. I removed my hand away once I noticed that she didn't want to talk to me.

"I'll head back to the hay stack if you don't want to talk to me." I turned around and was about to walk away feeling deadly sad actually but Lucy stopped me.

"No Natsu! Wait!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed my hand. My heart was thumping rather loudly maybe to my ears since they're pretty sensitive. "I-I gotta tell you something." She said it quite fast but I managed to catch what she was trying to say.

I pulled my hand away from her grasp and placed my hands at the side of my hips, letting out a big sigh before answering her. "If this is about your father getting you to married that weird guy, I already knew."

Lucy's eyes were like dinner plates now. I guess she was shocked and surprised on how I knew it that fast. "How?"

"I kind of follow you with Loki. I didn't want to let you out of my sight for a minute." I paused before looking away as I placed one hand behind my head. "Besides we rarely see each other nowadays so I really missed you." I could feel my cheeks turning even hotter now than my abnormal body temperature.

"Oh Natsu!" And with that, Lucy threw herself onto me and I immediately embraced her tightly in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people. How was it? Please do leave me a review ok? I'm very thankful for all the wonderful support and review that I received from some of you. This is why I keep on writing during whatever free time I have so that you guys can get to know what happened next like fast.^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG, I went HIATUS. Sorry everyone! I'm back again. I was just too busy with work so I hope you all can forgive me. Anyway's here the chapter you've all been waiting for(:**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 18**

Lucy stayed in my arms in silence after she was done tearing up. I didn't even have the urge to let go of her at all but only continued to hold her tight in my arms. I felt so helpless at that point. I could feel her face nuzzled up against my chest as my chin rest on top of her head.

Virgo and Aries were around but I really appreciate their kindness in giving us the privacy that we need. Their eyes were focused on the flowers instead on us. I decided to pull away from Lucy so that I could finally take a look at her gorgeous face.

"Luce." Lucy didn't look at me instead she just continued to look down. I decided to hold her chin so that I could make her face me. "Luce, aren't you going to look at me?"

"H-how, how can I? My father is making me marry another guy." Lucy answered me though her eyes were looking elsewhere.

I decided to grab her face with both of my hands so that way, she had no chance of running away from looking at my eyes.

"Luce, I'm going think of some way. Furthermore, that weird guy did say there's other way to save this economic shit without you getting married to him right?"

Lucy giggled and that just made my heart swelled. It felt great that I was able to cheer her up.

"For your information Natsu, his name is Mystogan."

"Well whatever, I don't like him." I let go of her face and cross my arms as I looked away to pout.

I heard Lucy giggled again before she grabbed my face this time. She tiptoed and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"I love you Natsu." I could feel my face got hotter when Lucy smiled at me. I couldn't believe I was blushing! I ended up staring into her beautiful brown orbs and I couldn't help but to initiate a kiss this time.

I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her towards me while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I don't know how long it has been since we were this intimated. I could feel our smiles against each other. I decided to go further though I know we shouldn't since we were out in the open. I licked her lips to make her pry it open and my tongue didn't hesitate to wait and just dash right in.

We were on a fierce tongue battle. My hormones were going on a wild rampage now but I knew I had to control. We broke the kiss as we needed to catch some breath. I rested my forehead against hers as we both panted lightly. I could see her face was flushed and honestly, it was turning me on. I just wanted to kidnap her and bring her back to my room to make love.

But we were brought back to our senses when both of us got interrupted.

"Hime, sorry but Sir Mystogan is here to see you." Virgo said as she stood like 1 metre away us and bowed slightly.

"Oh thank you Virgo. I'll be right over there." Virgo acknowledged Lucy's reply by nodding her head before walking away. "Well Natsu, I got to go. Hopefully he talked some senses to my father."

I was actually very reluctant in letting her go. I was really afraid that things didn't go well and that she had to go marry off that weird guy, leaving me helplessly alone. Lucy was about to walk away from me but I didn't let go of her hand at all.

"Natsu?"

"I don't want to let you go." I answered her back as I looked down, my bangs hovering over my eyes.

"I need to go Natsu." Lucy was stern with her words and it made me loosen my grip on her. Once I did, she moved her hand away from my grip and started to walk away from me.

Though I was still looking down, I could see her dress wiped the floor as she moved. I decided to look up once it was gone because it showed that she wasn't around already.

I just stood there in the garden as the wind blew against me. Many things were going through my head now. There were two possible things that might happen as Lucy met up with that weird guy again. It's either the king was persistent and didn't listen to what he had to explain thus Lucy has to marry him or the weird guy managed to talk the king out thus Lucy doesn't have to marry him. Either or, I couldn't wait so I decided to follow Lucy.

I hid myself behind a tree as I saw the weird guy stood by the garden entrance with Lucy in front of him.

"Your highness." The weird guy bowed slightly as he greeted Lucy.

Lucy raised her hand. "There's no need of such manners when it's just the two of us Mystogan. Can I know what's the conclusion now with you and the king?"

"My apologies princess, but the king insists that we get wedded." My heart immediately dropped to the bottom of my body once I heard that.

* * *

"Why?!" Lucy screamed which I saw it got the weird guy startled. She coughed once she realized she wasn't being princess liked. "I mean WHY?" It was so obvious that Lucy couldn't keep her cool even though she tried because I, myself, was also trying to keep my emotions under control.

"The king said that in order for the economy to grow, he needs another man in the house to help him because obviously, the king is not growing younger every day. This is why I believe he needs to you to be wedded."

I could see Lucy's expressions changed once the weird guy explained the conversation that he and the king had earlier. I could see a mix of anger and sadness etched onto Lucy's face. I could tell she was sad because she understood her father's position but angry at the same time because she wasn't able to live the way she wants to. I clenched my fists to my side as I stood hidden behind the tree. I had to do something and by staying unnoticed to the pair in front of my eyes, wasn't going to help.

I decided to step out and walked towards them. I saw the weird guy took out one of his staff that hung by his back when he noticed me and pointed it at me.

"No Mystogan!" Lucy shouted but that didn't stop the glaring competition held between him and me.

I could see Aries and Virgo were appalled by my action since they were there when I came out. Minutes later, Loki and Capricorn came into the scene as I believe they saw that a commotion was going on.

"Who are you?"The weird guy asked as he held his staff out to my chest.

"I worked with the castle." I answered as I pushed his staff away from me. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard that the king needs another man to help him."

"Yes and this is why the princess has to be wedded."

"Well does that mean it can be _any_ man who can take the princess's hand?"

I could see everyone eyes' went wide upon hearing my statement. The weird guy wasn't even able to answer me.

"Natsu, where is this going?" Lucy asked as she broke the awkward silence.

"I mean I am going to be the one to marry the princess instead." Immediately, I could see everyone's jaw drop except the weird guy though since I couldn't see his mouth at all.

Lucy walked up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me down so that my ear could reach her mouth.

"Natsu, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy whispered shouted at me.

I pulled away from Lucy and looked down into her eyes with sheer determination. "I am going to marry you Luce. Does it look like I'm joking?" Upon hearing my answer, I saw Lucy's eyes went wide with shock again but this time, her cheeks tainting with red.

"What's going on down there?" We looked up and the king was looking down at us from the balcony. Everyone except Lucy kneeled down upon his presence. Well, I didn't want to kneel upon seeing the king but Loki managed to force me down.

"Your highness, there's nothing going on. It was-" I decided to stand up and cut in the weird guy.

"Your highness, with all due respect, I would like to take the princess's hand in marriage instead." I said as I bowed down to the king. "I think…" I paused before raising my head. "No, I believe I am most fit to be her husband and I will do all my best to help the kingdom." I could see from Lucy's face that she was touched by my action and words.

The king looked at her daughter before looking back at me. It seems as if he was taking me seriously which it was a good sign.

"Hmms… and who might you be boy?" The king asked.

"I am-" Before I could finish my sentence, Capricorn cut in as he stood up.

"He's a new guy at the castle sir. He works with Commando Aquarius and Scorpio. He's one of the best knight we had so far." I was stunned with the answer Capricorn gave the king. After all, I worked at the horses stable and wasn't a knight at all. I actually believed he was helping me out, to make me look good towards the king.

"I see, very well." The king paused as he rubbed his chin. "How about these two gentlemen have a duel next week? Mystogan and…" The king looked at me as if he wanted me to introduce myself.

"It's Natsu, your highness. My name's Natsu Dragneel." I said before kneeling down.

"And Natsu. Whoever wins, marries my daughter. Are you alright with that Mystogan?"

"I'm certainly fine with it. I can't agree less it won't be interesting." To be honest, if he didn't have a mask over his face, I think I could see a sinister smile from him.

"Alright. Since this has been decided, please return to your duties." With that, the king walked away and I couldn't help but to smile widely. I'm so fired up right now!

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks. Woohoo, things are going to get interesting in the next chapter. Anyways, please do leave me a review before you go. I'm already drafting up chapter 19 so once I'm done with it, I'll be sure to upload it^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the next chapter. I didn't get much reviews for my last chapter so I'm kind of sad but I can't blame my fellow readers since I went missing for a while due to my god damn work! Anyways, enjoy reading(:**

**The Princess and the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 19**

After the king departed, the weird guy took his chance to leave the castle as well but before that, he bid us farewell and informed me that he looked forward to our battle. I was so fired up that I finally get the chance to have a showdown that I actually forgotten the current situation we have on hand.

Well since it was just the six of us at the garden now, Loki and Lucy took this opportunity to really give me a good beating. Well, I mean with words though and honestly, I would never imagine to see their reign of terror. I guess the day has come.

"What the hell were you thinking Natsu?!" Lucy screamed right at my face as she clenched her fists to her sides. "Did you wanted to get yourself exiled from here?!" I backed away until I fell on the floor. Loki just stood over.

"Yeah bozo, I didn't know you were that stupid to get yourself involved!" He shouted at me.

"Woah chill…" I put my hands up in reason. "I got myself involved because I know I can take down the guy. I'm not that stupid you know?" I got up and dusted myself.

Loki scoffed before face palming himself.

"Yeah right? With what?"

"With my fists of course and…" Oh right, I couldn't use my dragon slayers powers at all.

"I knew it, I knew it! You weren't even in the right mind when you stood up to the king. How are you going to fight huh Natsu? The guy has powerful magic judging from the various of staff he had that hung behind his back! You're going to get beat within a second."

I felt so demoralized after Loki shoved it to my face. I didn't thought about all this at first. All I wanted to do was protect Lucy. I even forgot for a minute that I couldn't use my dragon slayer powers in the open. If I could, I think that guy will be down for the count in a second! I didn't know what to say that I just looked down as I clenched my fists to my sides.

"Natsu." I felt warm hands grabbed my right arm and I knew it was Lucy. Though it was her, her touch didn't make me feel much better at that point.

"I can help you Natsu." Capricorn? I looked up and saw he was looking at me with arms crossed.

"How….?"

"We have one week right? We'll get you train up. After all, you'll be reporting to Aquarius and Scorpio from today onwards. I can't let the king see you working at the horses stable after I lied to him earlier."

"Are you serious Capricorn?" Loki asked after letting out a sigh.

"We have to Loki. Don't get me wrong Natsu but we're doing this for Lucy. We want the best happiness for her and I think right now, you can do that." Capricorn paused to take this chance to look at Lucy before continuing. "This is what Layla would want too."

"Capricorn." I could see that Lucy was trying to control herself from breaking down as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Immediately, I felt my hopes being lifted up. I saw Aries, Virgo, Capricorn and even Loki giving me encouraging smiles. I looked at Lucy and I didn't care if they were going to look but I grabbed Lucy by her shoulders so that I could make her look at me. I could see Lucy's eyes were glistened with tears.

"Lucy, I'm going to be the one to marry you so just you wait. I'm going to work hard." With that, I finished off my declaration with my signature smile.

"Natsu!"I think Lucy couldn't hold it because she crashed her face to my chest and started crying. I held her in my arms tight as I tried to cooed her down, the best as I could. I looked up to the sky because I could feel my eyes getting watery too.

Damn. I couldn't cry, not yet when the competition has only started. I need to fight for her, my mate. I used one of my hands to rub my eyes before looking back down but at Aries and Virgo instead. I saw them nodding at me and it seems from our exchange of eye contact, we understood each other.

"Luce." I pulled her away from me. "Why don't we get Virgo and Aries to bring you back to your room? Get you washed up?"

*Sniff* "What about Natsu?" *Sniff*

"I got to talk to Capricorn and Loki. Okay?" I didn't hesitate to give a peck on top of her head.

I guess that made Lucy obeyed me by nodding her head in reply and that is when Aries and Virgo came in to take her back to her room. As I stayed in my current position to see her walk away, I knew deep down that I can't lose to that guy next week. I clenched my fists to my sides as my determination started to kick in.

"So guys…" I could feel myself burning up. "Where do we start?" I turned around and I swear I could see Capricorn and Loki startled by my face expression. (FYI, it's the face that Natsu always make when he is angry, that scary but sexy face^^)

* * *

Days passed since I've started my training with Scorpio, Aquarius, Capricorn and even Loki. Man they sure can fight and I got to salute to them for their good power pack and stamina. I didn't know they had magic powers even! It was great that I could finally release my power in the open again. What's more great is that I could use my power for the battle with Mystogan but to a certain limit because Capricorn told me that they are still fire mages around.

Okay, I decided to respect the fellow and call him by his name instead of weird guy since he was kind enough to give me a spot to challenge him for Lucy. Anybody would have turned me down but he didn't. I have to be that thankful to him at least.

I decided to take a rest on one of the benches before I moved my focus to the ceiling. Their training room was fully equipped I tell you! They have different types of weapons and shields ranging from swords to axes. Though the castle had everything they could grab in a battle, we've only been using our powers in this training room since that day.

"_Okay Natsu, follow me." Capricorn started to walk away together with Loki. I took my queue to follow them. We entered the castle and we headed to a room that was at the end which I recalled I never went before._

_Once Loki and Capricorn open the door for me, I entered the room and was taken away of how amazing it was. It was so big and spacious! I took a good look around the room and I was appalled with the various types of weapons and shields they had displayed nicely at the sides. _

"_This is where we will be training for the next week. This is our training spot." Capricorn said as he walked deeper into the room._

"_This is the training room? Wait." I put my finger on my forehead like I was trying to remember something before removing it. "I don't recall coming here before?"_

"_Well Natsu, because we have a few. I guess the one Lucy showed you the first time was the room that the kingdom is aware of. That is where you will be most probably having your battle at." Loki explained as he put his hands behind his head. "As for these rooms are kept in secret because we have to hide our assets from the public."_

_Well, I got to put it to him. He was right. I just nodded my head in response before Capricorn budged in this time._

"_So Natsu, ready to start?" Capricorn threw a sword at me._

"_You bet." I said as I caught the sword._

_Without even a chance to breathe, Capricorn came dashing at me, headbutting me in the stomach sending me flying backwards. Thanks to my agile skills, I was able to turn the situation around by making a backflip to the wall so I landed on my feet instead of crashing towards it._

"_Damn, that was uncalled for." I smirked after landing on the ground and rubbed my nose._

"_I must admit Natsu, you have great skills." Capricorn positioned himself into his battle stance. "But not enough to beat Mystogan!" Capricorn yelled as he came charging at me._

_We were on a fierce battle. Capricorn trying to land hits on me while I was blocking every attack with the sword in my hand. I could feel my power was emerging out of my body and I think my flames were now surrounding my body. _

"_Remember Natsu! You're not allowed to display your dragon slayer powers." Capricorn shouted as he continued to land punches and kicks on me._

_Oh damn, this was harder than I thought. I managed to control my powers after concentrating hard enough causing the flames that were surrounding my body to disappear._

"_Good! Keep it up Natsu!" It was so hard to block Capricorn's attacks while concentrating to control that Capricorn managed to knock the sword out of my hand sending it flying to the air. I acted fast. I dropped to the side and tripped Capricorn to the ground. I ran over to where my sword landed to grab it but only be kicked at my side which made me flew to the other side of the wall._

"_Phew, that was a close call Capricorn." I heard Loki commented as I tried to get back right up. I was quite annoyed though. I could have defeated him hands down like previously if I could use my powers._

"_You're not focusing boy!" That does it._

"_How am I supposed to when I'm trying my best to concentrate and control my flames from not going chaotic?!" I roared and flames appeared around my hands instead._

_Capricorn only chuckled. _

"_That's more like it Natsu."_

And that's how I found out that he was trying to train me to be more like a normal fire mage than a dragon slayer because fire mages only have their magic coming out from their hands, legs or mouth and not the whole body.

"Yo Natsu, get your ass back here! We still have a lot to train." Loki burst my train of thoughts which that got me to look at them instead. I then thought, I couldn't fail them neither the rest especially Lucy. I'm going to win this thing.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Are you excited for the next chapter? The battle between Mystogan and Natsu is next. Anways, please do leave me a review before you go. I'll really appreciate it thanks^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I have been lacking in my updates but I hope you can forgive me and continue to support my story. Anyways before I go enjoy my weekends, here's the next chapter. The battle you all have been waiting for.^^**

**The Princess and The Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 20**

The day finally arrived for the battle between Mystogan and myself. I was currently in a waiting room as I wait for them to announce my name. Capricorn informed me how such battles goes so at least I wouldn't feel lost at all. I was supposed to wait in a room and let everyone get settled in before the announcer kick the thing off. Mystogan is also doing the same but at the other side of the room instead.

I sat nervously on one of the benches as I kept shaking my legs as I placed my elbows on my thighs and held my face with my hands for support. I decided to take a glance at myself in the mirror that happened to be in front of me and I still couldn't believe that I would picture this day to come true.

Wearing the knight's uniform and working for the castle, this will never happened if I wasn't running away from the castle guards in the forest that day. That was the day I bumped into Lucy and she took me in when I got injured after pulling her together with me to jump into the river. That was also the day that I got to find out that she was the princess but that didn't stop me from starting to fall in love with the her bit by bit.

I couldn't help but to smile to myself when I thought about all this as I waited patiently but my thoughts got disturbed when I heard someone rattling the door. I looked up and saw it was Loki and Capricorn.

"Hey guys, where's Aquarius and Scorpio?"

"They're already out there. They'll be the ones to commence the fight." Capricorn answered me.

"But don't worry, they'll be cheering you on discreetly." Loki added in as he leaned against the door frame. "But that's not the issue now." I didn't quite understand what Loki was trying saying but as he pushed the door slightly open, some hooded person came strolling in followed by Virgo.

I stood up as I recognized this scent all too familiar. She removed her hood when she stood in front of me.

"Lucy?" I was confused because I was aware she couldn't see me before the fight. She was supposed to be out there together with her father as they await for the battle to start. Actually to be frank, I haven't got the chance to meet her the whole week. Capricorn and Loki told me it was best not to since the king will be on high alert regarding my presence in this castle now.

"Hey Natsu, I just wanted to see you before the battle." Lucy paused before continuing. "I heard you're going to use your powers but you're going to make it seem that you're a fire mage instead?" I just nodded in reply which in return, I earned a slight chuckled from her.

"Well then, good luck Natsu." Lucy ended it with that gorgeous smile of hers but I know that behind that smile, she was sad.

"I missed you." I couldn't help but to bring her in for a hug. She immediately hugged me back and we stayed in that position in silence for a while until we know it's time to part.

"I got to go now Natsu, I'll be routing for you." With that, she put her hood back on and left the room, Virgo following her in pursuit.

Three of us stood in silence after both of them left but then the sudden roaring from outside brought our attention as we knew it was almost time.

"You ready Natsu?" Capricorn asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded in response before I walked to the bench to grab my sword. We left the room, Capricorn and Loki walked by my side as we proceeded to the battle arena.

I could see Mystogan was already out on the ring so my name was called next. I inhaled before I walked out with dignity. I heard claps and shouting all around. There was a crowd. The king invited people all over to watch the battle for his daughter and soon to be his son-in-law.

Mystogan still had his face covered up by a mask and bandanna. I decided to take out my sword as I positioned myself at a safe distance in front of him.

"You ready kid?" I could still hear him though his voice was muffled through his mask. He grabbed one of his staff that hung behind his back before charging towards me.

"You'll regret ever calling me one!" I shouted back in reply and charged towards him as well.

* * *

We were physically attacking each other on full force. No magic has been involved yet because I remembered Capricorn said to only start using magic when the opponent start first or there's a signal so basically I was using all the sword skills I learned from Scorpio and Aquarius to hit Mystogan.

Mystogan was using his staff like a sword and I got to admit, he was good but that wasn't enough to bring down my determination. He used his staff to aim my right shoulder but I managed to dodge that move and gave him an uppercut in the stomach but before I could give him a kick, he quickly backed away.

After backing away, he bent slightly as he held his stomach. I decided sword wasn't going to be cut out in this battle because just by using my physical strength, I managed to hit him at least. I put my sword back to my side and I think that got him questioning.

"Well, well it seems you finally realized that the sword is useless. That was a nice move that I wasn't able to dodge in time." Mystogan paused before standing up straight again. "But show's time over, I'm going to give my actual full force now." Mystogan pointed his staff at me where a bright light started to surround.

"Bring it on!" I shouted before punching both of my knuckles together because I was super fired up that finally we are bringing magic into the game.

A bright light came out of the staff and made its way towards me but I didn't dodge it.

"NATSU!" I heard Lucy screamed my name and I think that got everyone attention. The light that crashed onto me created a large thick smoke that I could hear the crowd coughed against it. After the while, the smoke disappeared and I could have laughed upon seeing Mystogan's shocked expression. I just smirked as I stood there, fire engulfed my hands instead.

"You think you're the only one with magic?" I said before lunging at him giving him a fire punch in his face, sending him flying backwards.

I heard the crowd and especially Lucy cheered for me after I made my comeback blow to him. I couldn't help but to look at her and she immediately waved and smiled at me. In reply, I just rubbed my nose to tell her that didn't even break a sweat.

I heard Mystogan chuckled as he stood up, dusting himself before looking at me.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to see a fire mage living in this castle." He said before he tore the mask and bandanna that has been obviously been burnt up by my flames.

Due to my sensitive hearing, I could hear the gasps and comments that were coming from the crowd upon finally seeing the true face of the prince of Edolas kingdom. Comments like is that really the prince of Edolas, why does he have a tattoo on his face and no wondered he always never showed his face.

"It looks like you got the attention of the crowd Mystogan." I said as I ball my hands into fists with my flames engulfing them. Mystogan just smirked before he grabbed another staff from his back to switch from the previous one.

He jumped into the air before creating some sort of magic circle. I was actually a bit stunned because I never thought I would see such insane magic before my eyes. The magic circle was directed at me and bam! I was hit but it wasn't enough to bring me down.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy shouted my name again. I was kneeling on one leg as I held my gut to catch my breath. I was covered in smoke so I had to use this chance to turn the tables around. I ignited flames on my feet so that I can lunge in the air like a rocket roaring loudly as I soar straight up before giving him a kick to send him back to the ground.

We were attacking each other continuously with our magic powers but I was trying my best to control and sustain it because I could feel my flames were trying to emerge out from my body. We soon came to a point where both of us were holding each other hands as we tried to push each other back.

"I won't give up Lucy to you that easily." I said through my teeth as I gave him the deadly look.

"I don't think so that's quite possible." Mystogan paused before he leaned closer to my ear. "Afterall if the king found out you're a dragon slayer, am I right Natsu?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG. What's going on? Did Mystogan knew that Natsu was a dragon slayer from the start? Or was Natsu been discovered during the fight? Make your guesses and comments on this chapter people by leaving me a review. Will really appreciate it thanks!(:**


End file.
